Adventure in marriage
by LaTrabrasera
Summary: There's a wedding! A little Morgan girl is getting ready to give her hand in marriage. But, first, she wants her Mother to tell her, one more time, how she and Daddy met and fell in love. It's AU and a tad OOC, but not terribly. Read and Review Please
1. Prologue

**Adventures in Marriage!!**

**Author Note: With the extreme lack of anything remotely entertaining on General Hospital, we decided to write this fic. Hope it entertains you. Have no idea how many chapters it will be so we're saying 1/?. And depending on the reviews it may just be a one shot...lol. Be nice! P.S. "Did you get that thing I sent you?" - P. Potamus, Esq. **

Title: Adventures in Marriage!!

Author: Trabrasera and Blondie Boots

Rating: Will vary through out. This little bit is PG-13.

Summary: There's a wedding!! A little Morgan girl is getting ready to give her hand in marriage. But, first, she wants her Mother to tell her, one more time, how she and Daddy met and fell in love. It's AU and a tad OOC, but not terribly.

Disclaimer: We no own, we make no money, please no sue.

Archive: Yes, just let us know, so we can do a little dance.

Prompts: 140. Adventure of marriage.

Please read and review.

Elizabeth is standing in the bridal suite of the Metro Court, watching the assembled crowd fawn over and assist the beautiful young woman as she preened. There was no doubting her parents; with the blue, blue eyes, long dark blonde hair, sculpted jaw. And not just the look of her father, she had her mother's generous lips, with the apples of her cheeks so prominent they invited biting when she was a baby

The proud mother of the bride glanced at herself in a small, nearby mirror. She never worried about lines or wrinkles, or the silver as it slowly over took the chestnut. She looked at the extra in her hips that slightly padded her small form. She had been married 25 years and she still felt like the girl she had been that long ago.

Her daughter, Jake, sat in front of an elaborate vanity surrounded by hair and make up artists, someone to place her hair ornaments, fasten her jewelry. Her eyes were far off, day dreaming what the rest of the day would be. She turned ever so slightly in the chair and Elizabeth could see herself in the mirror with her girl.

"Mom, what's marriage like? I mean, I know I've watched you and Dad for a million years. But… what's it like after you promise to be together forever?"

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Marriage can be an adventure. There's something new to learn everyday."

One of the hair stylists looked over at Elizabeth and smirked, "Still some excitement for you and the old man?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or snap at the silly young man.

"Jason and I have a very fulfilling…" she paused trying to decide what to say, …life."

The same stylist grinned at his friend, the make up artist, and said, "Viagra, anyone?"

Jake started to blush ever so slightly, but Elizabeth now had her back up and wasn't going to let some pretentious little... Well, she wasn't going down with out throwing the metaphorical punch.

"Jason has never needed a pill in his life. All of his parts are in full working order."

"Mooooooom," Jake whined, "Please."

"Come on now, Jakie, it's not as if you have virgin ears."

Her daughter looked at her and in all seriousness said, "Mom, I haven't been a virgin for, like, four years. I just don't want to hear about Dad's… parts. Eeew."

"It's no worse than catching your brother with Christina Davis. If she hadn't had her mouth full she would have apologized." Jake looked astounded. "But I'm not sure I needed to know what year you finally let that Jax boy have your virginity. Just promise me it wasn't in the house, like your brother."

"You're saying you couldn't hear us? I mean the neighbors call to complain when you two really get at it."

Elizabeth turned a scarlet red and yelled, "Jake Lila Emily Morgan!" She took a deep breath, willing her blood pressure down, "They did not need to hear that."

"Seriously," the hairstylist piped in.

"Mom, for real," Jake grinned, getting into the teasing. "I want to know… Because me, the sibs and cousins have a standing bet for all family get-togethers."

"What can you possibly have to bet about?"

"On how long you and Dad can keep your hands off of each other."

Her mother had the audacity took look shocked.

"Come on, Mother, give me the inside track. I've been dying to take some money off of Cameron and Spencer. I mean we have it set down to the time, place and how many times you praise the Lord."

Elizabeth glared a second and then decided to turn the teasing around.

"Jake, you and your brother and those cousins are all evil children and if this were not your wedding day I would have your father take those boys out to the back forty and beat them."

Jake tried her best to look precious.

"Why just them, why not me?"

Elizabeth turned a faux-evil grin on her daughter.

"Because your father would never lay a hand on you, my dumpling. We wouldn't want anything to show up in the wedding photos, would we?"

Mother and daughter broke into laughter as the assembled crew, at least the ones who didn't understand the Webber/Morgan sense of humor, looked on in confusion.

"Mom, really, how do you make it last, when it seems like every other human on the planet can't?"

"Part of it is, you never stop trying. If you love someone, you keep trying. Things will get hard, you will fight, you will be angry as hell. But you have to know there is no way you will let it end. If good times outweigh the bad, if love trumps all the uncertainty, you can stay together as long as you live."

Jake turned to the wedding planner.

"How long do we have?"

An efficient, blond woman looked at her palm pilot and said, "Another hour and a half here. An hour at the dresser for the gown. Another hour or so to calm down before the wedding."

Jake rolled her eyes ever so slightly at the roundabout answer.

"So, about three and a half hours?"

"Give or take."

Jake looked at her mother.

"One more time, Mom. Tell me how you and Daddy met."

"Baby, that's a long story…"

"Mommy, it's my wedding day…" she said, stomping her foot and pouting a bit. Elizabeth had a flash from the past and decided to share. "You know, baby, you used to do that exact thing when I would tell you that you had to go potty before going out to play." Jake didn't take the bait. "You have to keep me full of romantic energy until the moment I promise to share my life with my one true love…" she said, voice growing shrill at the last four words.

"Enough, girl, my Lord. Fine. I'll tell you." She paused. "The short version."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elizabeth had been friends with Emily Quartermaine since they were freshmen in high school, circa 1995. They became the best of friends and immediately they were joined at the hip or telephone. In a couple of years they were completely inseparable, people just called them both, "Liz & Em". They were two silly sixteen-year-old girls running around Port Charles, getting into the kind of trouble that only sheltered, good little girls could get into.

Liz had, of course, met Jason when Emily introduced her to her family. He was a nice looking guy, if a bit of a dork. Though she couldn't help noticing his eyes. How really blue they were, how when he smiled his eyes lit up along with his whole face.

But he wasn't perfect, he actually put her off a bit. He took himself too seriously at times and seemed prone to the occasional dramatic outburst, especially where his brother, A.J., was concerned.

It hadn't been love at first sight. It hadn't even been like at first sight. Elizabeth could hardly tolerate Jason . The only reason she'd ended up spending any time at all with him was because Emily was her best friend. Not that he was terrible to be around… He was just… Different than she was used to.

It wasn't like she was trying to spend time with him. It was just that she spent almost every afternoon after school at Emily's house. And he was always there. It seemed like wherever they were, he would turn up eventually. If the girls were doing homework in the kitchen, he would be in and out several times, getting something to eat.

On one such occasion, Liz was sitting in the kitchen by herself, Emily had run off to find a book she'd left in her bedroom. They were researching the fall of the Roman Empire for European History. And Liz was interested, so she continued to read the text in front of her. She didn't even notice Jason until he dropped a can of pop on the floor trying to balance it and a plate in his hands.

'Spaz,' she thought. The considered a moment, checking him out. 'But a kinda hot spaz. And could those shorts be any more… I mean they're practically indecent.'

"Sorry," he said, "Just getting a bite."

"I guess," she said, going back to her book.

He got a new can from the refrigerator and walked over to her at the table. After a couple of minutes she finally gave up and looked at him

"Did you need something?" she asked, trying to let him know with the inflection of her voice that she was not interested if he needed anything at all.

"I just wanted to see what you two were working so hard on."

"The fall of the Roman empire. It's kinda cool." Liz went back in her head. 'And what is that scent?" She tried to inconspicuously sniff him. "Is that his cologne? What is he wearing? Cool Water, Preferred Stock? Good Lord, he smells nice.'

"Really," he said, a bit surprised, "I didn't think you'd like that kind of thing."

Liz was pulled from her inner monologue and attempt to think of the scent he was wearing. And he had to say something to irritate her.

"You didn't think I'd like history or research?" she asked testily.

"Either, really. I mean, you and Emily are so…" He floundered. He hadn't meant to suggest she and Emily were…

"What? Juvenile?"

"I didn't say that…"

Liz took a deep breath, getting a reminder of that cologne, and pretended she was bored with the whole conversation.

"Don't you have better things to do? College stuff?"

Jason set his food and drink on the table by her and sat down. Liz scooted a little and tried to act cool.

"I… Well, I'm taking a break from the whole college thing."

'Like I care,' Liz thought.

"Why? I thought you had to be an MBA to inherit the Quartermaine fortune."

Jason blanched slightly, and Liz squirmed, she hadn't meant to… Well, she hadn't meant to bring it up. The whole trust fund baby thing.

"I… I don't know if ELQ is for me." Jason was sharing something with Liz he hadn't even brought up to Emily or Keesha.

"Aren't all Quartermaine's destined for the family business?"

He shrugged.

"I might want to do something different."

"Like what?" she asked, disbelieving.

"I like working with my hands. When me and the guys from the baseball team worked on that Habitat For Humanity house, I felt like I was in the right place."

"You want to build houses?"

"And other things. I… I just like it."

Emily chose that moment to head back into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," she said brightly, "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing," Jason stammered.

Liz just went back to the book she'd been reading.

"Took you long enough, EQ, left me sitting here with your brother for like a hundred years."

Jason took his food and drink and bolted from the kitchen.

"Riiiiight," Emily said, settling down next to her friend at the table.

"Your brother's a douche," Elizabeth sighed, watching the young man struggle with an armful of packages.

"That's mean. Come on, Liz. Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"I have plenty of spirit. But your brother is still a-"

Emily cut her off.

"You know if I didn't know better I would think the lady doth protest overmuch."

"Look who remembered her Shakespeare from Brit Lit," Liz said, pulling her best Valley Girl .

"Snip if you like, but I swear I've seen you checking him out."

Liz looked aghast.

"That geek? My God, Em, please. He's totally…"

"Whatever, Liz."

"Whatever, Em."

"Can you get over yourself long enough to help me get the decorations up in the family room?"

Liz took a deep breath and pretended to mull it over.

"I suppose."

"Good, and then we can talk about how many babies you're going to have with my brother. We'll give them cute names-"

"Emily!"

"Come on, Liz, admit you have the hots for my brother."

"I admit that he is not unfortunate looking, and that is beside the point" she said, thinking, 'Like Brad Pitt's not unfortunate looking.' "I don't think he'd be interested in teenagers. And also, doesn't he have a girlfriend? "

"Come on, it's not that creepy. You're sixteen, he's nineteen. So it's not like a yucky predator thing."

"Okay, I'm uncomfortable with this conversation now. I know, let's talk about you and Prince Nicky. Have you been able to avoid the light poles?"

Emily went a little pink in the cheeks, getting a little sheepish.

"I said 'Hi' to him yesterday. He even looked at me and waved."

Elizabeth clapped her hands together and threw them in the air.

"Woo-hoo, Em, way to go, by next week he'll know your name."

"You're so funny, Elizabeth. He knows my name."

"So, are you actually engage in him conversation, you know, get to know him?"

"I'm just taking my time. You can't rush things. I might say hi to him tomorrow."

"Way to fast track that relationship to the alter. Come on, let's talk about you and Prince Nicky's little CassaMaines that'll be running around Port Charles when you finally get the courage to go after him."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week later, Jason was sitting on a bench by the docks, thinking, when the object of his thoughts just so happened to walk by.

Liz saw him and thought to herself, 'I'm just going to keep walking. I won't even say hi. I'll pretend I don't see him.'

Before she could be considered safely by him he spoke.

"Oh, hi, Elizabeth."

'Damn,' she thought.

"Uh, hi, Jason."

She was going to call it good and keep on walking. Unfortunately Jason had other plans.

"Are you doing anything?"

"Well, I'm meeting Em at Kelly's soon."

"I could walk there with you."

"I suppose."

Jason stood and joined her in heading for Kelly's.

They walked in silence for a minute until Jason said, "Can I ask you something?"

Liz looked at him, quizzically and said, "Okay."

"You ever feel like you're being pulled in all directions at once?"

She considered for a moment.

"On occasion. Though I try to keep expectations low," she joked, "It's safer."

Jason tried to give her a smile. There was just so much on his mind.

"I don't have that luxury. I'm being pressured to choose between being a doctor or being part of ELQ."

She gave him a 'duh' look.

"Well, just pick one."

He gave her a serious look.

"I don't want to do either."

She was only mildly surprised. They had a conversation a little while ago about… Well, it wasn't so much a conversation as she had been trying to ignore him and he kept talking.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

Jason stopped for a second and turned to Liz. She paused with him.

"You know how we were talking that time? About a week ago? I told you how I like working with my hands, building things. Well, that's what I'd really like to do."

She referred again to the 'duh' look.

"Then do it."

His eyes went a little large with amusement.

"Wow, you're one for the simple answer. I wish it could be that easy but my life isn't that simple. How can I disappoint my family?"

"If they love you, they'll want you to be happy. They may not like it at first, but eventually they'll get over it," she said, feeling supportive because she did actually have a point of reference for this particular problem. "My parents were on the whole 'Doctor Webber' track for a long time, but I've always liked Drama and Literature and History better. So we had a long talk and, you know, it's my life, so…"

Jason heard every word Liz said... But he was also a fully functioning, red blooded, teenage male. So, he was thinking about how her lips would feel if he were to press his against them. How her hair would feel between his fingers. He wondered if she'd press against him…

Jason locked eyes with Liz. All he could think of was kissing her. He did the impulsive thing. He leaned into her space, put his hands on her arms and did it. And it was amazing. It was like a thousand first times. She let him pull her closer and deepen the kiss.

And then Liz startled him out of his fantasy.

"Hello, Earth to Jason. You in there?"

Jason returned to the conversation, wishing he had actually done it. Wished he had kissed her. But he wasn't sure how she'd react. Even if she did… He was getting ahead of himself. There were things other than that in their way.

"I'm glad your parents are that supportive. But mine… They're just not like that."

Liz gifted Jason with one of her more cheerful smiles.

"Well, then, Jason, you're going to have decide if you'd rather be miserable as a doctor or a corporate suit type. The other choice is you could just tell them and do what makes you happy. It's just like my Grams says, 'You've got to follow your bliss'.

They stopped just outside the entrance of Kelly's.

"Your Grams sounds like a smart woman."

He opened the door for her.

"Yeah, she is."

Immediately Emily set upon them.

"So, you guys going for long walks with out me? Won't people talk?"

Liz gave her friend an exasperated look.

"It's hardly a long walk. We just happened to meet and Jason walked with me the rest of the way here."

"Suuuure," Emily said, giving her big brother a sly wink. "You just happened along."

Jason looked a tad uncomfortable at his sister's words.

"Yeah, great seeing you, Em. I'll just be heading out."

"But Jase, you just got here," Emily had an uber-cheerful moment, "Stay. Have a malt with us."

Liz looked at her friend as if to say, "Malt?" with an incredibly curious look.

"Sorry, Em, I can't. Things to do. People to..."

Jason turned to leave.

"'Kay, Jason, but if you get the urge, let me know."

"Bye, Emily," he said, a tad sharper than he intended as he turned to leave.

"Buh-bye," Emily said to him.

Just then Jason turned back.

"See you later, Elizabeth."

Just then Liz felt a little shy.

"Bye, Jason."

After he was gone Emily turned to Liz.

"So… You and my bro… Walking… Talking…"

"He saw me walking to Kelly's, wanted to talk a second."

"About what, dare I ask?"

"I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready."

"Did he tell you it was a secret?"

"No, but he also didn't say I could tell you and you could blab to Port Charles."

"I'm hurt, Lizzy."

"Right. You better have a chocolate shake in front of me in 2.5 seconds…"

"Okay, okay."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jason Quartermaine? Is that you?"

She had just walked out of the hospital's main entrance. She saw him heading in her direction, but he hadn't seen her yet.

Jason turned to look at the person addressing him. "Elizabeth?"

"Jason. I haven't seen you… I mean Emily keeps me updated…" She stopped stammering. "Hi, how are you doing?"

He smiled, seeing the teenage girl he knew in the young woman before him.

"I'm doing better than I was. And I'm going by Morgan, I mean it's Jason Morgan, instead of Quartermaine."

"Oh, that's… Well, good." She looked perplexed. "Why?"

"That's just not me anymore. That whole Quartermaine life."

"I can't say I know entirely what you mean, but I'm happy if you're happy."

"That seemed to be your theme."

"Emily says you remember some things…"

"Things I have an emotional connection to, yeah."

"And you remember me?"

"Well, I remember some things, and Emily fills me in when I get lost."

"She's a good sister."

"That she is."

"Well, you're going in, I'm going out…"

"It's not a big deal. If you weren't busy, would you be interested in going somewhere? Getting a drink?"

She thought long and hard in a span of about one minute. Yes. No. I'm busy. Sure. Sorry. Anytime.

"I don't have anything too pressing…"

"Then follow me."

There were drinks at Jake's, and not that many. Jason wanted to be sober during his time with Elizabeth. He listened to her as she recounted her university days. How she fell in love with education and decided on teaching history, how she still loved drama and directed the kids at the school she was going to start work at.

He honestly had very little to say. What was he going to tell her? Horrible, life-altering injury, loss of his relationships, painful recovery, the unease of not remembering his life before. No, she didn't need that. So, he kept it light.

They talked about Emily, which was easy as she was doing so much. She'd finally found the courage to get the man she wanted and now she and Nikolas were doing great.

He couldn't stop looking in her eyes, the flash when she laughed, they way she'd look down when she talked about… What Emily told her about his accident. That A.J. had… She stammered again, through that.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. It's not your fault."

"I know… It's just… Crazy."

"I know."

"But what are you doing now? Now that you feel up to life again, got your strength back and all."

"I just signed on with Habitat for Humanity to build houses in South America."

"You remembered…"

"It was already inside of me, accident or not. I knew from the minute I was with it that I would not be a doctor or an ELQ suit."

"I'm really glad you went with what made you happy."

She met his eyes. What she saw there moved her. His intensity pulled at her, she wanted to reach out and touch it. But it made her wary, this passion for a man who might barely remember her, who she hadn't seen in years.

Jason wasn't any less ardent in his feelings for Elizabeth. One of the very few things that got him through his recovery were the flashes of memory that focused on her. He could remember her eyes, her smile, the light touching her face. It was also hard to bear after a while, waking from dreams of Elizabeth not knowing if she even thought of him.

The restlessness it created in them was obvious, especially to each other. She could look at his face and see the naked longing that reflected from her own. She'd forced herself not to think about Jason for years, and now here he was. By the look in his eyes, he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

"I need to go home, Jason."

His face displayed a crush to his heart.

"If you have to leave…"

"I want you to come with me."

Jason didn't need any more encouragement, he threw a couple of bills on the table and stood up, intent on taking her in his arms.

"Wait," she said quietly.

He reined his passion in, he waited this long. He'd wait forever.

The trip to her apartment was quick. She stopped herself from tearing his clothes off his body the minute the door locked. Instead she walked to the bedroom, turning to throw a smoldering look at him, urging him to follow.

Restraint crumbled, his armor collapsed. Everything he'd felt for the last three and a half years threatened to pour out of his body to hers.

Once in her room Jason started slowly removing Elizabeth's clothes. She moved against him as his fingers worked the buttons on her blouse, his fingertips brushing the skin of her chest as he slid it off her shoulders. He put his arms around her, enveloping her in his embrace. His hands traveled her body like a man discovering Eden, desiring the comfort and peace therein.

She wasn't motionless in his arms. Her fingers sought his face, running the curve of his jaw, touching his lips, trailing from his chin to the hollow of his throat. She caught his hands in hers and pressed kisses to them, guiding him, showing him that he could touch her anywhere and everywhere, and he did.

She grew exasperated with her clothes. She disengaged from him just enough to catch the zipper of her skirt in her fingers and move it down. The loose skirt fell from her hips like downy feathers. Her undergarments followed in short order.

His eyes drank her in, his gaze a caress to every part of her body. She wanted to return that feeling.

She moved back into his arms and pulled him to her, so she could whisper in his ear. "Jason," she breathed.

He could barely speak, passion taking his voice.

"Yes."

"Please take off your clothes."

He shivered and complied.

As soon as the last article of his clothing hit the floor she took his hand and lead him to the bed. She sat at the edge, moved back and Jason pushed her on her back. He moved to cover her body with his and for a time that seemed to go on without end he expressed his deep need for her.

He covered her with kisses, lips barely touching her skin. Just a whisper of pressure accompanied by the heat of his breath. He attended to every part of her, taking time to search out her sensitive areas, to stir the embers, enflame the fire in her.

She lay there, quivering under his touch, aching with longing. Her fingers running through his hair, fingertips barely grazing the tender skin by his ears. She gasped when he took her nipple in his mouth and applied suction. Her body jerked as his mouth trailed back up her body to her neck and he delicately bit the flesh just under her jaw.

She put her hands on his shoulders and moved further up the bed, pulling him with her.

"Jason," she whispered, "I want you to make love to me."

He didn't respond in words. He simply gathered her in his arms and made her ready in every way he knew how. Finally, when she was gasping with the intense pleasure his hands had made and she could take no more…

"I need you inside me. Now."

He would do anything for her, give her anything. And in this he was her willing slave.

"Yes, Elizabeth."

Interlude

"So, you had your first time with Daddy and he just left!?"

"It's not a simple as that, honey." "But you loved him and he loved you…"

"I knew he was leaving, baby. I knew we might only have that night."

"But he came back, obviously."

"After a number of conversations with Emily. I had sworn her to secrecy after I found out I was pregnant. So, naturally, she immediately got a hold of Jason. But even that took time, he was out in the middle of nowhere."

"So, Auntie Emily made him come back?"

"No one made your Daddy come back…"

"He came because he loved you."

"And I keep coming back," Jason said, standing in the doorway of the bridal suite.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jake saw her father and shouted, "Daddy!"

She jumped up and threw herself into his arms.

He held her in his arms, taking her in. "You look beautiful, honey."

At that moment, the wedding planner stuck her head in the door.

She pointed to Jake. "You have to get over to the dresser, like, now."

Elizabeth watched her daughter's and her husband's faces and made an executive decision.

"I don't think it's really going to take an hour and a half to put on a dress. Jake and Jason need some time together."

"If you leave things to the last minute, it will look like you waited until the last minute," the wedding planner shot back.

Jake stood up and went to the door, "I'm gonna have some personal time with my Daddy now. Because, what are they gonna do, start with out me?" She shut the door in the planner's face.

"I'm going to check in with your brothers and cousin," Elizabeth said, heading for an alternate exit. "They should be in with the stylists and…"

Jake piped up, "You're worried Cameron is going to make the towel girl cry and Spencer will run off with the hair stylist?"

"Something like that. Also, I think this moment calls for a cold, refreshing adult beverage," she smiled at her girl and her man, "You two have some Daddy/Baby time. I'll just be down the hall."

Elizabeth was gone, leaving Jake snuggled against her father on the couch.

"Okay, Mom's been telling me the whole Webber/Morgan Love Saga. But she didn't talk about what you went through after Uncle A.J….." she paused, wondering if she should bring it up. "I never really talked about it."

"Why?"

"She didn't press me and if she wanted to know she'd ask. I have told her what I could."

"What do you mean 'what you could'? You've never talked about it all. We, the sibs and I, know you had a brain injury, but no one has told us much except for when Grandpa Allan goes on about how it was all Uncle A.J.'s fault."

"I can tell you what I was told and the bits that I remember. But a lot of that time is a fog that I can't get through even now." She thought for a minute, worried about her father. "Will it bother you talk about it?"

"If it does, I'll stop."

"Like when you 'don't' argue with Mom?"

"What?" he chuckled.

"Mom says you argue by not talking at all. It drives her bat-poo and she ends up going with the compromise. Says it irks her to no end."

"Yes, like that. It gets overwhelming. I just have to stop."

"Okay. If you'll tell what you can, I really do want to know about you."

"I'll do my best. You know about the accident. I didn't, not even when I woke up. I couldn't understand anything they told me. I didn't recognize my family. I'd been in a coma a while, I don't remember how long, but long enough to make your grand parents wonder if I would ever wake up."

"I couldn't be with my family because there was so much pressure to be Jason Quartermaine again and I didn't know who he was. It was a long road to become myself as you see me now. I was a blank slate."

He continued, "I went to a dozen or more doctors, had every scan and blood test known to man. Which is why I have only walked into a hospital willingly three times in the last 26 years."

Jake smiled widely, "To see me and the bros."

"Yes. All of the care and therapy was hard by itself. Your Grandmother and Grandfather thought I should remember who I was before, and they pushed me. So, I shut them out. The only people not trying to make me 'Jason Quartermaine' again were your Great-grandmother Lila and your Aunt Emily."

"And she was the one who reminded you about Mom," Jake put in.

"Yes, but she was subtle, not pushy, and it worked. I also found that carpentry and building focused me, so I could think in a straight line. Which made it easier to remember the people I really cared about, even if it was just a little bit."

"Thank God you did, or else me and the sibs wouldn't exist."

"Well, that's about it, honey. Long, hard road, your Aunt Emily's subtle persistence, and running into your Mom again."

"That is what I understand to have lead to Cameron."

Jason smiled.

"Yes, that lead to Cameron, but also to me understanding myself better and becoming the man I am today. Jason Morgan."

Jake had a sudden thought and jumped off the couch.

"Daddy, I am Jake Morgan, and I'm marrying John Jax. That will make us John and Jake Jax. Daddy! I'll be Jake Jax!"

"Well, you don't have to marry him."

"Daddy!"

"We could just slip out. No one would be the wiser."

Realization dawned on Jake.

"You're teasing me."

"Maybe a little, but if it freaks you out, you can just run off to Uzbekistan."

"But, Daddy, what will I tell my fatherless child."

A cold stare comes over Jason's eyes as they bulge slightly.

"You believed me," she sang," You believed me. I'm not pregnant, there's no baby, " she continued to sing.

He stood and took her hand.

"Which is good, because now you won't have to explain to the guests why the groom is in the hospital."

"Daddy."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter whether you are or not, you wouldn't be the first woman in our family to walk down the aisle with a roast on slow cook."

"That's just wrong, Dad."

"It's almost tradition. You were the flower girl at our wedding."

They both broke up laughing.

"But now, my love, you have to go put on the dress. Unless you want to get married in a robe. Which is valid, comfort-wise."

"Okay, um, do weddings make you more humorous? This is the most I've heard you joke, like, ever."

"Must be. Go get dressed."

As Jake was almost to the door Jason said, "I'm also in a good mood because weddings make your mother frisky."

Jake paused, her hand on the door knob.

"Everybody knows that. And eewww, Dad," she said, exiting the room.

Elizabeth was in the Groom's suite checking on the boys.

"Dexter let go of Nikolas, do you know how much it costs to do a whole half an inch of hair?" She turned to her eldest, Cameron, "Get Mommy a glass of champagne. Please."

Cameron went to get a bottle of champagne and Elizabeth turned to her sons, Dexter and Nikolas.

"Thank God you're boys, so we don't have to go through this trauma again."

Spencer added, "You don't have to worry about these two getting married, anyway. Who'd want those sorry excuses for…"

"Hey, I birthed those sorry excuses."

"Mom…." Dex and Nik said at the same time.

"I was just kidding anyway," Spencer said. "I hear tell Nikky has been cutting a wide swathe amongst the Junior-"

"And Senior," Nikolas put in.

"-girls of PCH."

"What have you been up to?" Elizabeth smirked at her youngest son, "Am I going to get a call from an angry father to arrange a shot gun wedding?"

"Um, no. They teach safer sex at PCH," he says, smirking right back.

"Good God Nikolas, that is far more information than I needed."

"Mom," Cameron said, walking into the room, "You want to talk about too much information? Dad left here looking for you, and all we could think was, 'Will Mom be wearing all her clothing at the wedding?' God forbid where we'll find you during the reception."

"Yeah, what were you planning? Because I have a hundred bucks that says the coat room right after the toast," Spencer laughed.

Elizabeth took it all in stride. Because she knew these boy's dirty secrets and wasn't afraid to share.

"Cameron, have you talked to Kristina Davis lately."

Cameron went white and sat down.

"And Spencer, there was a time that Jason thought I was obsessed with Playgirl. Now why's that?"

Spencer just looked at his shoes and then went back to getting a hair cut.

"Dex, Nik? You want some? 'Cause Mommy can go. What? Yeah, I've got three words for you. 'Lesbian Spank-"

They quickly cut her off. "No, we're good. Just fine," Dexter said. "We'll be over by the snack table being quiet," Nikolas put in.

Elizabeth gets the glass of champagne from Cameron and turns to leave. Just then, Jason enters. As he walks into the room, he looks around at his sons and nephew. He turns to his wife.

"The boys got mouthy again, huh?"

"Yeah, I took care of it."

"Well, Hon, Jake is with the dresser now."

"Okay, sweetie," she says walking by him, giving a firm pat on the ass, saying loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'll see you in the coat room after the toast."

The boys groan and Jason says, "What did you say to your mother?"

"Nothing, nothing, swear to God," Nikolas says, attempting to look innocent.

"Right. I'll just get my hair cut and pretend you don't know way too much about our love life."

"Won't we all, " Cameron said, and sipped some champagne. "Won't we all."

His cousin, Spencer, sat down beside him. "Your Mom is a trip." "Yes, I am aware." "Were you also aware that your girlfriend is wearing shoes from like three seasons ago?" "Um, no. And she's not my girlfriend, she's just my date for the wedding." "Next time she goes shopping, give her my number and I'll make sure she comes back a little more current." Cameron looked bored, drawling, "Whatever, Spencer." Spencer took a deep breath and said, "I need a drink and champagne goes right to my head, so I am heading for the bar. You good?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Spencer left and the hair stylist sidled up to Cameron. "Your cousin is gay." Cameron tried to play dumb. "What?" "Your cousin is totally gay." "Why would you say that?" "There was the shoe comment and then the whole Playgirl thing your Mother mentioned." "Uhhhh, well. Look..." "Okay, he's kind of hot, and I want to know if it's worth the shot. Plus hello, he's a prince." "Alright, then. Well, yeah, he's gay." "Good."

Jake turns as her Mother enters the fitting room.

"Are you ready to tell me more?"

Elizabeth makes herself comfortable in a chair and says, "I do believe I am."

End Interlude


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You and my brother make with the mattress dancing and you still let him leave the country?" Emily said, freaking out at her best friend.

"I didn't 'let' him do anything. Well, obviously, I let him do certain things… But he'd planned to go to South America before we even saw each other again. He was going to go, so we… Okay, I was tired of being a virgin, and I like Jason, so…" Liz stared off, wistfully. Emily fumed a bit at her friend's words.

"**You** have been a virgin for 22 years! You passed up all the men who threw themselves at you in college, but my brother shows up out of nowhere and suddenly you're 'tired of being a virgin'? Does that sound weird to you, Elizabeth?" Liz stared at Emily and attempted to form a coherent response.

"Yeah, sure, when you put it like that, of course, it sounds… weird. But he caught me at a good moment. We were reminiscing, I felt sentimental, and your brother's hot. There was drinking, he's got those eyes, and he can kiss... championship kisser…" Emily made a gagging noise.

"Okay, we are delving into the realm of 'I don't want to know.'

"Em, you're the one who asked."

Emily threw her hands up. "No, I asked how you could make sweet, sweet love to my brother and then let him leave the country." Elizabeth thought a moment and then spoke. "You remember when we were younger, it wasn't even too long ago, and you used to tease me about crushing on Jason? Well, I did. But it was complicated, he had a girlfriend and was still such a... dork. And now he's all 'Jason Morgan, hot leather wearing, motorcycle driving stud'. It was a major turn on." Emily tried using her wiles on Liz, work the emotional angle.

"You're saying it was purely physical? You don't care about my brother?"

"I didn't say that."

"You just said, 'he's hot, we were drinking, leather, stud' stuff," Emily stopped, shaking her head, "Icky, icky, stop." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"What was I supposed to say, 'You have deflowered me, you must stay and marry me to redeem my virtue'? It's not the 1800's, Emily."

"You could have said… well, you could have said anything and he would've stayed."

"But how is that fair to him? It's like emotional blackmail."

Emily stood and started pacing in front of the couch. "Do you know how hard I worked to get him to remember you? Even just a little bit?" Elizabeth turned a little cold.

"All of your intensive reminding helped out when we got back to my place."

Emily stopped, looking at her best friend. Her first reaction was to reach over and give her two tight slaps. She quelled that thought. Emily was smarter than that, she knew that Elizabeth would rather start a fight than talk about her feelings. "Now, you're just picking a fight." Emily took a deep breath to rein in her emotions. "It may be deep down, and you may not be ready to deal with it yet, but you really do care about Jason. And despite everything he went through, he cares about you."

"But it was just sex," Liz was doing her best to bait Emily, evidenced by the next statement, "I mean, if we'd done it more than the four times then maybe there'd be an emotional thing."

Emily didn't take it, she knew better. "You can joke all you want, but sex means something to you. If it didn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Elizabeth, seeming unnerved looked her friend square in the eyes.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Emily knew it was time to back down, for now.

"I'm sorry, Liz, I just get hyper focused when it comes to Jason. I mean… I didn't want him to go in the first place…"

Elizabeth decided on a different tactic.

"What's going on with you and Nikolas? Do you have anything interesting to report on the romance front?"

Emily broke into a huge grin.

"Oh, I have interesting news. I have so much news I don't know whether to list it alphabetically, numerically, by level of importance…"

"Ok, just the headline please."

"Emily Quartermaine loses virginity to Cassadine prince, story continued on page 3."

Liz sat there with her mouth open for a second.

"You tart."

"Well, it started with him picking me up in the limo, dinner at Tavern on the Green, and back in the limo, and there were sweet nothings whispered, and that turned into sweet somethings."

"Come on Em, give me the skinny? Was it good? Did he have technique? Will there be a repeat performance."

Emily only blushed a little then her emotions bubbled over. "Oh, there will be a command performance."

Elizabeth didn't want to get too far into it, but... "I guess fun was had by all. And you know I'd tell you about my first time, but you know, the brother thing…"

Emily closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Yeah, I'm fine with not knowing. In fact, I pushed it a little too far, and I'm going to apologize for that. I'm really sorry."

Liz just laughed. The two woman continued their talk and plans for world domination far into the night.

About two months later…

"Oh, shit."

Elizabeth sat on the toilet seat staring at the last in what had turned out to be about a dozen pregnancy tests. Littered around her were many test boxes, First Response, EPT, Clear Blue Easy, various store brands, and their coinciding sticks and cups and little vials of blue dye.

It was clear by test twelve that Elizabeth was pregnant. It was actually clear by test three, but she'd freaked out some, had a panic and bought nine more.

Elizabeth dragged herself from the bathroom and called Emily.

"Come over, now, please."

"What is it?"

"Just come over now."

"Okay... I'm on my way."

Fifteen minutes later, Liz was leading Emily through the apartment to the bathroom. Once there, she just pushed the door open and gave Emily a clear view.

Emily looked perplexed.

"Is this a new hobby? You're collecting pregnancy tests? Sticks you've peed on?" Emily then noticed that they were all positive. Realization dawned and Emily's next statement was, "I could understand two, maybe three. But, 1- 2-" she counts the assembled tests, "12?"

Liz ran her fingers through her hair, taking a ragged breath.

"Well, I noticed I'd missed a couple periods and since the timing seemed to match, I took the first test. Which was positive. Then, I figured maybe it's wrong, it happens. So I bought a different brand. And that one was positive. So, I tried a different test of that brand to see if it was the test, but that one was positive. Before I knew it there were twelve, and I was going until one of them came back negative."

Emily noticed the shrill panic in Elizabeth's voice and put her hands on the woman's shoulders. "It is okay. We will handle this. Do not panic."

Liz was taking deep breaths, nodding.

"Okay, so what I want you to do is go start the tea kettle. I'll take care of this and we'll talk about castrating my brother."

About a week later, Emily finally got Jason on a phone. Liz had sworn her to secrecy. She was not to tell anyone, especially Jason. So, Emily decided it was okay as long as she didn't tell anyone but Jason. That was fair.

Jason finally came to the phone after an interminable amount of time.

"Hey Jase, how's it going?" she said sweetly. "Hi Emily, I'm good. What's up?" he sounded tired, but happy. It made her almost not want to tell him. Almost.

"Oh, you know, just checking in. My brother's in an underdeveloped country, just want to make sure he's still breathing." she said lightly, mostly trying to soothe herself. She was beginning to regret her decision.

"That's nice, but it's a lot to pay just to say hi."

"Well, you know, Quartermaines scoff at long distance charges. What's another two hundred dollar phone bill? So, how it's going?" She was seriously about to change her mind, it was too tense. And Jason was getting irritated...

"Fine. Seriously, Emily what's up?"

"Well... I'm good, doing good with Nikolas, going out a lot, you know… Mom and Dad are good, doing the doctor thing, the hospital's good… Elizabeth's pregnant… got my hair trimmed yesterday…" she trailed off, letting it sit in there a moment. Jason finally spoke.

"Emily, are you kidding? Because you know I can't tell."

"No, she's preggers, like twelve home pregnancy tests pregnant," she took a deep breath, "Jason, the rabbit died."

Silence on the line for a minute or more.

"Jason, you there? Jaaaaason… you still on the line, am I talking to myself?"

Meanwhile at the South American end of the conversation, Jason was doing his best impersonation of a fish, opening and closing his mouth soundlessly.

"Seriously, Jason, talk to me. Did you have a stroke or something. Snap out of it!" Well, she'd done it. She'd broke her promise to her friend and told her brother that said friend was pregnant with his baby. Okay, calm, calm, everything's fine.

"What am I supposed to say? You drop this on me and I'm supposed to have an answer?" The stone was set in his voice.

"Well, something. Are you going to ask if it's yours?"

Another pause. "Well, is it?"

"To the best of my knowledge, Liz has only ever had sex with you. Just you, no one else. Thanks by the way, for that mental image."

In her mind, she could see him shaking his head. "Emily. What does Liz want me to do?"

"Well, you're not supposed to know, so I'll just give you her number and you can call her…" she started.

"And that doesn't seem suspicious to you?"

"Well, you know, you guys... with the mattress thing... and then you left... and maybe you want to check up... say hi…" Jason sighed.

"Right after she finds out she's pregnant?"

Emily started grasping at straws. "Well, it could be coincidence. Pretend you don't know anything."

"Pretend I don't know she's pregnant with my baby?" "Stop giving me a hard time, Jason, I am trying to solve problems here and you're being a constipator."

"I'll call her in a couple weeks. Just to say hi. I won't bring up the baby unless she does."

"Okay, in the mean time, I'll be working on her to tell you."

"Fine," she could hear him take a deep breath over the phone, "I have to go now, Em. I'll call when I can."

"Bye Jase."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The second Elizabeth hung up the phone, she started swearing loudly. Colorfully, floridly. Words that one may not associate with one Miss Elizabeth Webber. And most of her anger was directed at her best friend. Who else would have called Jason? How else would he have her number? She hadn't given it to him.

It hadn't occurred to her. She thought they would keep in touch through Emily as they had apparently been, though without their knowledge. She never dreamed she'd be pregnant, never. Of course it was possible, as they'd… Even though they'd been protected.

Right now it was time to talk to Emily. A quick call to the Quartermaine home verifying that she was, in fact, there, and Liz was on the road.

Emily closed the door to the study and turned to her friend. Well, she hoped Liz was still her friend. She knew full well what she was here about. They stood on opposite sides of the room, eyes locked, like gunslingers before a fire fight.

"Emily Annabelle Quartermaine, how could you?" Liz cried.

"I had to…" Emily said quietly, trying to head of the yelling before it could start.

"You made a promise-"

"Technically, when you said you didn't want me to tell Jason, I made a non-committal noise-"

"You're splitting hairs? About this? About the biggest thing in my life? I trusted you not-"

Emily moved closer to her friend, attempting to bridge the distance.

"I love you, you're my best friend. But Jason is my brother. Will be forever and ever. So as much as I love you, I owed it to him."

"You owed… You owed it to him?" Elizabeth's face started going an unpleasant red.

"What I did was out of love. I love you, I love my brother."

Elizabeth crossed her arms in front of her chest, glaring at the other woman for a moment.

"But now he'll come back."

Emily couldn't contain her feelings anymore. They just burst out. "Is that so terrible? I know you care about him."

"I do, Emily. But it was…" she took a deep breath. "I had a crush on Jason Quartermaine. I had one night with Jason Morgan. It… It stirred all these feelings. But I don't know where we stand."

"You're having his baby," Emily said gently.

"Yes, I'm having this baby. But I don't know if I love him."

Tears started to form in Elizabeth's eyes.

"I know… I know how I used to feel. And that was so… Childish, so young. But seeing him again. It was like meeting for the first time. That night he was nothing like the Jason Quartermaine I remember."

She took a deep breath to push back the fear.

"And it scares me. How I might feel if I let myself. If I let myself feel for a man I hardly know."

"Oh, Liz, I-"

"Emily, he hardly knows himself! How can I say, 'I know you just got your life back and you're on the path to self discovery, but come back to Port Charles, marry me and raise a family'? It's not fair. To either of us. He'd never know for sure why he came back."

"Jason cares about you."

"He may, but he needs to know himself. And then we can get to know each other. And if we were meant to be, then we'll be. Baby not withstanding."

"So, you're being noble?"

"A bit. But, I'm also a scaredy-cat." More deep breathing for the panic that was starting to surface. "No matter what I may or may not feel about Jason. I am alone, about to have a baby…"

Emily completely bridged the distance, putting her arms around her friend.

"Lizzy, you're not alone."

"Em," she said, softly.

"Yes, hon."

"Don't call me Lizzy."

Both of the women broke into smiles.

Emily took the initiative.

"You are so not alone. I'm going to be there for everything. Doctor's appointments, ultrasounds, morning sickness, bloating, fatigue. I'm going to read all the books, so you don't have to. You know, "what to expect…" All those… I'll even read that Spock one. Even though I don't know what an alien knows about raising babies…"

"Emily, you are such a goof ball."

"I am aware. It's part of my charm."

Elizabeth went from light hearted to tearful again in a blink of an eye.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to tell my parents? My Grams? Can you imagine that conversation? 'Hi, Mom and Dad, I got impregnated by an almost stranger, who's left for South America. I'm keeping the baby…'

"Elizabeth, come on. What are they going to do? Disown you? Just tell them, get it out there and deal with the fall out. It'll be easier in the long run."

"Says she who is not knocked up."

"Whatever, Preggers, get your butt in gear so we can have lunch. All this angst make me want chili-cheese fries."

Elizabeth went a little green.

"Bathroom," she said and ran from the room.

Emily sighed quietly, "Aw, crap."

Dear Elizabeth,

After our phone conversation I realized that we never got past the niceties to get to the reason I called. I want you to be aware that before we talked, Emily told me that you are pregnant. I hope that you won't be angry with her, as we all know that she can not keep a secret to save her life. But she loves us both and she's only trying to help.

I know you said that you don't want me to return to Port Charles just because you're pregnant. I'm sure you know what you want and I will respect your wishes. I know you don't want me to stop my life to accommodate you. My being with you would never be an accommodation of any kind. I also know that our situations are not ideal. I decided to travel to South America in the hopes of finding out who Jason Morgan is. I have spent so much time being told who I use to be that I don't know who I am right now.

But I would like to tell you how I feel about this whole situation. I know that we don't know each that well, I mean well enough to have sex, but I don't know your dreams or your plans for the future but I would like too. I don't really have any memories of you from before….. But I feel that we have a connection. I realize that you have your life and that a child isn't something that you planned for just yet. But I think eventually, we'll give that child a good life, whether we plan to be together or not.

I hope that you will keep me informed on how you're doing and how the baby is doing. I'm over overwhelmed by the thought of you having my child, but not anxious. And though I'd like to be there first hand, I will respect your wishes.

I have attached all my contact information if you need me for anything. I have also attached information in regards to a bank account I've made available for you and the baby.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Jason

Dear Jason,

After receiving your letter, I wasn't sure what I would write in response. And I'm still not. I just wanted to respond, so that you know I got it and how I feel.

I was angry at Emily. But I find it's hard to stay mad at her for more than a few minutes. It's because she genuinely has a good heart and would never actually do anything to hurt anyone.

I agree that you need to have time to yourself. I think it's the most important thing for you right now. I also wanted to know if you were interested in ultrasound pictures and the like. Let me know and I'll send copies.

I don't know how I feel right now. My OB says I may not for a while, with all the hormones, until they settle down. If they ever do, I feel like I'll be on this roller coaster forever.

I've been feeling overwhelmed too at the prospect of a baby, but Emily is so gung ho and cheerful that it's easy to relax.

Thank you for the offer to help with money, but I think we'll be okay. I hope you get all that you need from your time alone.

Elizabeth


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Oh, God Liz, does it hurt?" Emily asked, frightened. Liz was red faced, in agony and eager to fight. "What do you mean, does it hurt?"

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid question…"

"You're damn right it was a stupid question. You and your stupid questions… And your stupid brother… And his stupid penis…. " She stopped ranting just long enough to scream in pain.

"Just breathe, Liz. Remember your Lamaze breathing."

"Screw the Lamaze. I want drugs. Get me the shot, the thing, the thing in the back. Come on!! Please!!"

"Liz, the doctor says you're too far along in the labor…"

"What does he know? He doesn't know shit, that's what he knows. Screw him and the stupid sh…." She stopped to yell in pain again.

A nurse entered the room.

"The doctor will be in soon to see how it's going and how far dilated you are."

"Nurse… Carolyn."

"Yes."

"Could you come here?"

Emily made a face behind Elizabeth and shook her head.

"I really have to see to all my…"

"I'm not good enough? You can't come see to me?"

"That's not it at all. If it's an emergency…"

"I'll tell you about an emergency. I'm about to push a person the size of a watermelon, out something the size of a lemon. That sound like an emergency to you?"

"Well, frankly, no. Your vitals and the baby's are very good."

"How 'bout this? You tell the doc if he comes in with out a shot for the pain, there's gonna be trouble. The bloody, terrible kind."

Emily made another face and shrugged at the nurse as if to say 'What are you going to do?'

"I'll let the doctor know, Miss Webber."

"You do that."

The nurse turned and left the room, shaking her head.

Another contraction hit and Elizabeth yelled and grabbed Emily's hand.

"Oww, good Lord , Elizabeth, when did you turn into some wrestler babe with the power to crush with your bare hand?"

"Very funny, Em, totally. You see how I'm laughing, I'm having a ball here. Keep it up and I'll laugh the baby out."

The doctor chose that moment to enter, followed by the delivery team.

"I'm going to see how far along you are and we'll get completely prepped for the delivery."

"Oh, no!! You're gonna give me those drugs, so I don't have to murder anybody. No jury would convict me. Hormones, ya know?"

"That's not my first death threat today, Miss Webber. But it is the most coherent."

"You don't get drugs in my system, it'll be the last."

"Okay, sure thing, right after I see how dilated you are."

The doctor donned a glove and proceeded to examine the young woman.

"Excellent, Miss Webber, you should start pushing with the next contraction."

"What about my drugs?"

"Let's get the baby out first."

"You… you… You suck. A lot. I bet your one of those mean dads," pauses to scream and push, "who says, 'Sure, Billy, I'll take you to Chuck E Cheese'," pauses for a breath, "after you clean your room," stops to scream incoherently and push, "and he cleans it and you say, "But you've got to do your chores," pauses for a big breath, "And then he's done and you're like, 'Sure, sport, after you finish your homework, and then…," big push, lots of screaming, "he finishes his homework and your like, 'I have to do one little thing and that takes forever," more deep breath, "And so when he asks you again you're like…" super long push, screaming like Jamie Lee Curtis in Prom Night.

"Well, look at that, a boy," the doctor says, holding Elizabeth's son up to see.

"No, I was gonna say you tell him… Wait, what? Baby?"

"Yes, Miss Webber, you have a son. Still want those drugs."

She collapses onto the bed.

"Maybe later."

After the boy is cleaned, inspected, weighed and measured, he is handed to Liz.

"My son," she says, softly to the pink, squirming bundle in her arms.

"My nephew," Emily says and snaps a picture.

"I… What are you doing?"

"Preserving this day forever. It's an eternal record of the birth of… What's his name?"

Liz looked at her son, tired and elated.

"Cameron."

Emily smiled and then looks confused.

"Isn't that the street you live on?"

Elizabeth looked up at her friend and smirked.

"And his middle name's going to be 1515 3B."

Emily got ready to fuss until she saw the evil glint in Liz's eyes.

"Alright, I'll give you this one. Fifteen hours of labor, no drugs, okay. You're very funny."

"But his first name is going to Cameron. And his middle name is Stephen, I felt like I should keep that tradition going."

Emily went teasing and playful.

"So, what are you going to name the next one?"

Elizabeth glared at the young woman. "I am never doing this again. Under any circumstances."

"Right," Emily said, smiling madly.

A week after the birth of Cameron Stephen Webber, Elizabeth was settled enough to write Jason. Granted she was tired, sore and could use a shower, but it was high time for her to tell Jason about his son. This time, when she swore Emily to silence she threatened the gag and a locked closet. She promised she would do it.

The baby settled in for nap after being fed, and Liz weighed her options. Attempt a shower, write Jason. She sat and thought a while. And fell asleep, and then woke with a start when she fell off the couch. Even with Emily, her Grams, and Mother helping out here and there, it had been a rough week. She made her way to her desk.

"Keep it short," she said to herself, pulling out pen and paper.

_Jason,_

_Your son was born May 8__th__ at 1:32 in the afternoon. He was 8 lbs, 2 oz and 19 ½ inches long. He's completely healthy and passed all his baby physicals. He's had his first series of shots and he tolerated them well._

_I will tell you it hurt like I was about to split open. But then he was in my arms and I didn't know what to say._

_His name is Cameron Stephen Webber. While the first name might seem odd to you, if you remember my address it might make some sense. It just seemed like I should name if after the place he was conceived. Stephen is a family name and I like it._

_I'm sending pictures along, and Emily has marked them appropriately to help you visualize._

_The baby and I are doing fine. I have lots of help and plenty of maternity leave._

_I hope you're well. I hope that this letter gets to you before he's three months old, what with the postal system and all. I can't wait for you to see him, he's beautiful._

-Liz sat for quite a while contemplating how to close her letter. And then she decided.-

_Thanks for the baby,_

_Liz_

Jason sat down, overwhelmed. Two weeks after it was sent, the letter was in his hands.

Emily's marks on the pictures helped, but it will still hard to make sense of the image. But he was sure he could see his son.

His son.

Cameron Stephen Webber, his son.

He sat, shell shocked, in silence for a long while.

A coworker knocked and poked his head in, "Hey, Morgan! Gonna sit here all day or are you gonna get to work?"

Jason looked up at the man.

"I have a son," he said, and smiled. "A boy. Eight pounds, 2 ounces, nineteen and half inches long. A son!"

"Well, congrats, man. Good job! You coming to work or not?"

"Soon. I just have to wrap my head around…"

"What's his name?"

"What?"

"The boy? Does he have a name? Or were you going to call him Boy all his long and lonely life," the man ribbed good naturedly.

"Cameron," he said, feeling full to bursting, "My son's name is Cameron."

"Well, tell your girlfriend I said congrats, okay?"

Jason looked at him blankly for a minute.

"Yeah, sure."

The door closed and Jason sat.

"Elizabeth," he whispered. There was a flash of memory. A girl sitting at the kitchen table of his parent's house. He could see her face in detail. It was a beautiful sight.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Almost two years after Jason had left for South America, he was back.

As he exited the terminal and headed for the baggage claim, he saw Emily.

She ran at him full tilt and he braced for impact.

"Jason!" she yelled as she wrapped him in a bear hug. He swung her around for a moment much to the consternation of the people around them.

"It's good to see you too, Emily," he said, setting her back on the floor.

He retrieved his bags and Emily chatted animatedly all the way to the car.

"…and he says, 'Ma', and 'juice', except it sounds like 'joosh'. And, good Lord, Jase is he all over the place or what. I mean, Liz has gates everywhere, but he's like a little baby ninja, he creeps."

Emily noticed the grim look on her brother's face.

"I thought you would want to hear about how Cameron is doing…" she said, unlocking the car.

Jason stowed his things in the back seat and looked at her.

"I do. I really…" he paused, "I've missed so much. What if I can't make it up?"

"He's fifteen months old, Jason. I think you have time to make it up to him."

"Then, what if he doesn't like me, what if he won't let me hold him, what if I hold him and I drop him?"

They got into the car and Emily put the keys in the ignition.

"As worried as you are, Jase. You wouldn't drop him if he were dressed in vinyl and covered in grease."

Jason smiled and looked wickedly at his sister.

"Is there something I need to know about your personal life?"

Emily kept her eyes on the road and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm serious, Em," he said, plaintively, "What if I'm no good as a father. What if Liz…"

Emily abruptly pulled the car to the side of the road.

"You need to stop freaking yourself out. Is this what you did on the plane? Imagine worst case scenarios?"

"No, actually. It didn't become a reality to me until I got off the plane. Then I started imagining the worst case scenarios."

"Well, stop it. If Cameron senses all this anxiety, he _will_ freak out and you won't get the visit that all of you need." She took a deep breath. "Liz made sure he would be just getting up from his nap as you got off the plane. So, he'll be rested and she'll give him some food and drink… It'll be fine. You just need to get _yourself_ under control."

"Emily, I know absolutely nothing about kids. What do I say to him? What do I do?"

Em took her brother's hand in hers.

"Just be yourself, bro. I know he'll love you." She let go of his hand and put the car in gear. "Now quit your worrying and let me get you to the house."

"Okay," he said, beginning to settle himself down.

Liz paced the living room. Cameron looked at her from his highchair, mouthing a teething cookie. Scenarios ran through her head. Jason not showing. Jason not wanting Cameron. Jason being uncomfortable with them, and not wanting to come back. Jason telling her he never meant to make Cameron and…

She stopped before she worked herself into a full blown panic attack.

And she'd had a few in the weeks leading up to Jason's return.

When she heard the car pull into the driveway, her heart leapt into her throat.

She opened the door before they had a chance to knock.

"Wow, Liz, going somewhere?" Emily said mischieviously. She and Jason entered the house.

"Of course not… I just heard the car and I wanted to make you welcome…"

"Hi, Elizabeth," Jason said, locking eyes with her.

They stared for a minute before she could respond.

"Jason," she said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. A little nervous."

"Don't worry, things will be fine," she said, sweeping her hair from her eyes.

"Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma," Cameron started calling from his seat.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Looks like Cameron wants to be part of the conversation," Emily said, chuckling.

"He just got up, he's been in a really good mood all day," Liz said, walking over to the boy and removing him from the chair. She walked back to Jason, holding the boy close and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Maybe later," he said, shying back.

"Of course he does," Emily said, taking the boy and putting him in Jason's arms.

The man held the boy awkwardly. Jason and Cameron looked at each other for a long moment. Jason could see himself, and Liz, in the boy's face and… Yes, his smile. Cameron appeared to be sizing the man up, looking from hair, to face, to neck, pulling on the fabric of Jason's t-shirt, then reaching up to grab his nose. Jason smiled and let the boy explore.

They relaxed and Jason drew his son closer. They regarded each other more comfortably and Jason adjusted the boy in his arms.

Cameron laid his head on the man's chest, saying, "Joosh."

Jason looked to Liz. She pointed to the highchair across the room. Jason carried Cameron to the chair and offered him his sippy cup.

The boy drank his juice contentedly and cuddled closer to his father.

"Psssh," Emily breathed, "And you were worried he wouldn't like you."

Liz looked at Jason, some of her fears melting away.

Emily caught the look and said, "Um, I need to go and do some stuff somewhere, so you guys call me later and… Bye." She was out the door before either of them could say good bye.

"Your sister is about as subtle as a brick to the head."

Jason sighed, "What she lacks in subtlety she makes up for in deviousness."

They stood there for an awkward moment.

"So, how are you doing? Did you… Well, did you come to some conclusion? Figure out anything?"

"It's amazing how easy it was once I threw myself into the work. I could be who I felt. Not who I thought someone wanted me to be. But how's it been here, in Port Charles? Besides the whole motherhood thing, what have you been doing?"

Liz sat on the couch and motioned Jason over. He sat, with Cameron on his lap, next to her.

"Well, after eight weeks off, I started working at PCH. I've got freshmen and seniors for History and I'm the drama coach for the theatre group. I enjoy it very much. What are you going to do now that you're back? I mean, not to rush… I just mean, do you have any plans?"

He talked about starting his own construction company. He seemed to just stop, set Cameron carefully on the floor, and sweep Elizabeth into his arms. The second their mouths touched, Liz felt a jolt of electricity run through her entire body. She wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss, pressing against his chest. He tangled his hands in her hair and continued to kiss her passionately.

"Liz? Liz?" Jason said, waving a hand in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" she said, pulling herself from the fantasy, "I'm just tired. You know, busy toddler, working… I'm okay."

"Well, if you're tired…"

"I can't do anything about it until bed time, so…"

"You could take a cat nap. I could sit here with Cameron. You'd just have to point out diapers and…"

"I can't ask you to sit with him."

"Why not?"

She sat with her mouth open a second.

"Well, have you changed a diaper?"

"No. But you could give me a crash course. I'm a quick study."

"I don't know…"

"Come on Elizabeth, show me once, I'll know how to do it forever."

She took Cameron from his arms and Jason followed her to the boy's room.

"Just watch, and then you try.

She deftly removed the old diaper. "Make sure you grab the new diaper and wipe before you open the dirty one," she said and cleaned the boy with a wipe, "And make sure you keep his front covered or you might get a surprise," she covered his nethers with the new diaper, lifted his butt, placed the new one, "Make sure you put the tabs on the bottom so you can see them," and then she pulled the tabs and secured the diaper.

"See, easy as pie. Think you can do it?"

"I built houses in South America, I think I can handle a dirty diaper," he said, with a playful glint in his eye.

"Well, then I'll thank you in advance. His snack is still on the highchair. So, give him that if he's hungry. I'm just going to fall onto the bed for a half an hour. Wake me then okay?"

"Sure thing," he said, "I'll just hang out with Cameron. It'll be fine."

She kissed Cameron and handed him to his father.

"Wake me if you need me."

"We'll be fine," he said and then looked at his son, "Right, Cam?"

The boy let out a squeak and smacked his dad in the face.

"I think that means yes."

Jason settled onto the floor, sitting beside his son. They, and by they he meant Cameron, had decided on brightly colored building blocks, or 'bocks' as Cameron so adorably called them.

The man was noticing that the boy took more relish in knocking the blocks down than stacking them up. It became most evident, the higher Jason stacked them. Cameron would swing his arm, knock the blocks down and giggle madly. They played in near silence, the only sounds Cameron's squeals of glee. Jason just stacked the blocks high and enjoyed being with his son.

Then, Jason felt the urge to get some things off his chest. As he stacked another soon to be destroyed tower, he began speaking to his son.

"I know you won't get all this, because you're so young. But I think there are things I need to tell you. I would have told you when you were born, but your Mom and I had differing opinions on… Well, that doesn't matter."

He finished a particularly high group of blocks and Cameron took an absurd amount of joy in knocking them down, giggling all the while. Jason starting stacking again.

"There are things we're going to do, things I'll show you, teach you. How to work with your hands, build things. But not just that, I want you to know how to be your own man, no matter what anyone, even family, says."

Block tower built, Cameron bounced animatedly as he swung his chubby arm and demolished it. Jason picked up the blocks, stretching to get one that had flown under the couch, and began building again.

"I was in South America the whole time you were hanging out in your Mom, and for a while after. I was with a group called Habitat for Humanity, and they build houses for people who can't afford it themselves. It was good working, building, being on my own for a while." He paused a minute. "But if your Mom had said she wanted me to come back, I would have been on the first plane home."

They followed the pattern, Jason built the tower and talked, pausing once it was built, watching Cameron knock the it down, then building it back up once again.

After a few more rounds of 'smash the blocks', Jason was beginning to get hungry. So, he started wrapping it up.

"One more time, buddy, then it's time for food."

Jason quickly stacked the blocks and paused, saying, "Oh yeah, knock over the blocks if you want me to marry your mom."

In a move that could only be coincidental, Cameron paused and looked up at his father. Jason tensed for a second, then the boy smiled a huge, juicy, teething smile, laughed and then knocked the blocks down ferociously. Jason scooped the boy up, deposited him in the high chair. He then cleared up blocks and set up the snack.

A half an hour later or so, Cameron was snoozing lightly, when Jason heard an unusually loud, arm rumbling, gaseous projection from the boys diaper area. Cam woke with a start, looking crossly at his Dad, as if to say, 'You gonna take care of that?'

"I think we can do this, right? Two strong, able-bodied men. Sure, what's one little diaper?"

By the time he grabbed the new diaper and laid Cameron on the changing table, he was beginning to change his mind. A smell he'd not encountered in the foulest ghetto of Caracas was emanating from his sons diaper.

"Why couldn't you have saved this for your mother? Is this some weird initiation? Like, you're not really a parent until you've cleaned the poop?"

Jason braced the squirming toddler with one hand and grabbed the wipes with the other. Once he pulled the tabs on the diaper and uncovered his son's nethers, he was immediately assaulted by a smell that would make the hardest man cry. The boy began wiggle, smearing things around.

"Thanks, Cameron. I appreciate it."

He lifted the toddler by the legs, wiping the offending area. Jason, however, forgot to cover the young boy's front with the new diaper. So, when he placed the boys bottom on the new diaper and let go of his legs, he got a surprise of the wet and yellow variety, square in the face.

Jason gasped, slightly, his face coloring. Cameron just laid there serenely, smiling up at his Daddy. Jason grabbed a extra wipe and cleaned his face, making sure the diaper was on securely first.

Once done he picked Cameron up and gave him a hard look.

"I'm giving you the first one free, but the next time you pee on me, it's gonna cost you," he said, then smiled and pulled the boy close, tickled him. "Come on, let's go wake up your Mom."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Liz woke, waved to the guys, stopped in the loo and then started to join the guys in the living room.

"I'll start making dinner," she said, veering away towards the kitchen.

"Elizabeth," he said and she turned to look at him.

"We could order in, so you wouldn't have to."

She stood there a minute, waffling.

"If you want, I guess, I mean it's no trouble…"

"Let me give you a break. You decide what you want and that's what we'll have."

She grinned, "Even if I want stuffed squid basted in ink sauce?"

"Hey, I've eaten roast guinea pig in Chile, I'm good with it as long as I don't have to kill it myself."

"We'll Eli's still has the best ribs and they deliver. I'll make sure I get extra sauce and wet naps. I have salad stuff in the fridge, so there will be some nutritional value."

"Sounds good."

Liz placed the call and then actually sat with the guys on the couch.

"So you two had fun?"

"We had a great time. There was laughter, demolishing, and then peeing in my face."

Liz laughed.

"You have officially been baptized into parenthood. We have monthly meetings every third Tuesday of the month, we'll waive the fees since you helped make this one, make sure you take a brochure on your way out," she said, barely controlling her glee.

"Is it that funny?"

"Well, you were the guy who said, 'I built houses in South America, what's a dirty diaper'."

Jason just grimaced.

"You are not the first person Cameron has peed on. And I get the feeling you forgot to cover his winky and then the cold air made him spontaneous shoot. Get used to it. You need to hear the story about Emily and the catching of the poop."

"No, she didn't."

"Yes, she did. He was laid out on her new comforter and she tried to change him quick, when, pow, poop. Caught it in her hand."

"That just makes me look at her in whole new way. That's just all kinds of wrong."

"Let's talk about wrong, Jason. How about the first time I changed his diaper, he peed in my hair. You learn fast, bob and weave, can't be a stationary target."

"So, it's not enough that he'd filled his diaper with this weird green, noxious stuff, I gotta start catching it, too?"

"Good to know he's working that asparagus…"

"Elizabeth, motherhood has changed you."

"Yeah, I've completely lost my filter."

He looks at her with a strange combination of anxiety and fascination.

Liz squirms just a bit, pushes her hair behind her ear and says, "What?"

"Marry me."

"Uh, random? And no."

"Why not?"

"Because we've only been reacquainted for," she looked at her watch, "Not including my nap, oh, about half an hour."

"But we have a child together."

"Yes, we do. Very good. We have a child. That's not a good enough reason to get married. What if we rush into this and then in the future we hate each other, you think I'm obnoxious, I think you're a pain in the ass? Stranger things have been known to happen."

He looks at her pleadingly, puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice." She softened. "We need to take the time to get to know each other, like you had your time in South America. You know, go on a date or two or five. We could go to a movie, a gallery, play pool, eat in a restaurant that doesn't have a clown theme, or maybe, you know, we could go for a ride on your motorcycle. You know, grown up, getting to know you stuff. I know we started out ass backwards, but I think we need to put it in rewind and start at the beginning."

Jason considered for a moment.

"I will accept your rejection of my proposal, temporarily and agree to your counter offer of dating."

"That was very Jason Quartermaine of you," she said, giggling.

"He's still in here, poking out every now and then."

"Well, Jason Morgan, our food is here and I'm starving. You get the door, I'll get the baby and grab his stuff. Let's eat."

They organized themselves at the kitchen table.

Liz looked at Jason with a serious expression and said, "Let's flip a coin to see who feeds him."

Jason laughed and finished setting the table.

Snippets-

Time passed and things bore out pretty much how Liz wanted them. They were dating, Emily as their regular sitter.

They did date-y stuff; dinner out, high class establishments as well as pub grub down at Jake's. They danced at the local club, well Liz danced, Jason watched and asserted his dominance with any guy that tried to dance with her. Movies, clubs, art shows, theater, things Jason just kind of put with, in that man way. You know, how they do all that stuff, in the hopes of nakedness. Jason is a man after all.

They did home/parental stuff together as well. Pacing the floors during Cameron's illnesses, doctor appointments, play dates, baby gym, basically sharing the load. Except for Jason would take off with Cameron for three days of Daddy/Baby time while Liz, who suffered from, let's just say menstrual stress, would relax on her own. She wasn't homicidal or anything, everyone was just happier apart for those days. Jason and Cameron would bond and Liz would take out her hormones on the house.

Jason's construction company was slowly taking shape. He hired men and accepted small jobs to get his foot in the door. Liz took on a new theater project, auditioning students and tweaking the script.

When they were alone Cameron was the perfect contraception. Besides the fact that Jason could only stay until eight, while awake the toddler was a bundle of energy, making quiet moments of lusty making out few and far in between.

One afternoon, Jason and Liz were spending a day in, relaxing, hanging out as a family, when they heard the boy babbling to himself.

"What is he saying?" Liz asked.

"I'm not sure. It could be-"

Suddenly Cameron was a lot more clear.

"Jay, jay, jay, jay, jay, jay, jay…" he sang quietly, but his volume steadily increased. "Jay, jay, jay, jashon." He turned to his parents on the couch. "Jashon. Jashon. Jashon."

Liz looked at Jason laughing hilariously.

"He's talking to _you_."

"Why doesn't he call me dad?"

"Well, he doesn't hear anyone calling you daddy."

"I guess you should start calling me daddy," he said, slyly.

"Despite how dirty you made it sound, I probably should start calling you daddy in front of Cameron, so he gets the idea."

"How does he know to call you Mommy?"

She let out a breath and said, "I was in his little face for over a year going, 'I'm your mommy, mommy, mommy, call me mommy.' That and making 'Ma' sounds and pointing myself. He got it quick. He's a smart boy."

"I guess I could deal with you calling me daddy."

"Jason," she paused, looking at him playfully, "Stop."

"What? Too much?"

"Not really, I just… This is a bad time…"

"Do I need to pack a three day bag for Cameron and head up to the fishing cabin?"

"You are hilarious, Jason. But no, it's just if you're going to start the sexy talk, I'd really rather not do it in front of Cameron."

"We could always drop him off at Emily's." 

She sat and considered.

"I think she's out with Nikolas. So, no, we can't."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

Liz thought some more.

"Well, it's been about a month, which is longer than we waited last time. How about… How about we break the eight o'clock rule just this once?"

"You sure? I don't want to break the no panties rule."

"Jason I don't know if you were celibate in South America, but I have been, for two years. I think it's time to break the panties rule." She looked at him smolderingly, "Not to imply that I'm wearing panties." He raised an eyebrow. "What? It's laundry day, no panties."

"You keep talking like that, Cameron's going to bed early."

"You try that, tell me how that works out."

"Huh?"

"I just got him on the eight o'clock schedule. Otherwise he lays there and yells."

"Okay, eight o'clock it is."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cameron was tucked in and dropping off to sleep as they shut the door.

They locked eyes a second before they locked lips. Elizabeth was soon pressed against the wall, baby monitor in hand.

"Careful, careful," she whispered, "Gotta keep the noise down."

They disengaged and bolted down the hall, stripping off clothing, Liz laughing, Jason smiling and chasing after her.

The got to her room and closed the door.

"You got your figure back," he said, moving closer to her.

"Go pilates," she said, laughing, putting her arms around him. But then mischievously, she pushed away and jumped on the bed. "Jason, it's been two years. I've only been… Well, you know, taking care of things myself."

He advanced, joining her on the bed. He crawled up to be closer to her.

"You're not alone."

"You went two years with out sex?"

"Don't sound so incredulous. You did it."

"I had a baby."

"So did I. Just in my head, mind you. But I thought about Cameron," he said, moving in, putting his arms around her, "And you. I would think about our time together…"

She pulled his face closer, pressing her lips to his. They made out like teenagers. Naked, sweaty, lust-filled teenagers.

She could feel him harden against her thigh.

Jason was sweating a bit.

"Might be fast the first time," he said, taking a deep breath.

"How many times are you planning on?"

"As many as you can handle."

"Okay, no more talking" Liz said

Liz began to move her hands down his neck toward his very impressive abs.

Her hands continued down towards his manhood, as she wrapped her hands around him, he seemed bigger than before. As she began to caress him, he grabbed her wrist.

"If you keep that up, this will be over before it starts" he said with a smiled

"It'll make the next time last longer."

Jason gave in and let go of Liz's wrist. She gently pushed him on his back. She massaged her hands back down his body, stopping to touch and play with his nipples, teasing them until they became hard. She moved down to his formerly mention god-like abs, when she was there she traveled down to his magnificent penis. Liz Gently took his rock hard cock into her hands, and like a sculptor works with clay began to memorize the texture and the shape of it. It was like silk drawn tight over and steel rod. Liz very hesitantly touched her tongue to the tip then waited for Jason's reaction.

When Elizabeth's tongue touched him so intimately it felt like all the breath and left his body. When he looked down into her passion filled eyes, he thought, 'God, I think I love this woman.' Then he gently placed his hand on the back of her head giving her the universal sign to continue.

Liz accepted his invitation to continue, and began to lick his shaft like a Popsicle.

She tentatively allowed the head to enter her mouth, never having performed this act before she wondered if she was doing right, then she decide not to worry about it and just go with the feeling.

She slid her mouth over him, suction making him groan. She kept to a steady pace until he was panting and praising the Lord.

"Oh, my God, Elizabeth," Jason yelled, "I'm going to..."

Jason tangled his hands in Liz's hair, fingers tightening as he got closer to orgasm. He shuddered, his back arching, pushing farther into her mouth. Liz put a hand on his stomach to still him. When the last spasm ran through his body Jason pulled Liz up and kissed her.

"I promise never to be that quick again, but now it's your turn."

"I like that plan."

Jason leaned in and kissed her passionately. Long and lingering. Fingertips touching her face, gliding down her neck, swirling around her tight nipples. She swelled at his touch, thinking about his hands and fingers, how his tongue would feel, his mouth, taking her breasts.

He didn't keep her waiting long. His lips followed his hands. He licked a trail from her neck to her breasts, laying kisses and light bites along the way.

The next sensation Elizabeth felt was Jason's mouth closing over her nipple, suction making her gasp. She felt his fingers trail from her hips to between her legs. She was overwhelmed with feeling, the rough, wet heat of his tongue. The circular motion of his fingers, touching her center.

Then he stopped, and Liz cried out.

"Shh," was all he said.

His mouth moved away from her breasts, kissing down the middle of her body, down, down, down until he was kissing her at her core. His tongue moved and manipulated, his fingers teased and delighted. Liz could hardly keep from calling out his name. And then she wondered why she was holding back.

"Jason," she said thickly, "Ah, God, Jason."

Liz felt her body tighten in a way she had been long denied. She clawed at the sheet, then bringing her hands to Jason's head. He laid his hands on her thighs to keep her pinned to the bed as her body bucked under him.

"Jason!" she yelled, "Yes, oh my God, Jason!

She moaned and cried out as her orgasm moved through her. She felt it from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, the heat, the frantic need to scream her joy to the world.

Jason eased back and watched her, caught in the throes of her passion. He slid up her body, breathing in her ear, "I need to be inside you, Elizabeth."

She opened her eyes, taking in the crystal blue orbs.

"I want you now, Jason. Inside me."

She pulled a condom from under the pillow.

"You're industrious," he said, smiling, putting it on.

"I had time to get ready."

All words stopped when he pressed inside her. His mouth sought hers, their mouths sharing the same expression as their bodies.

Their hands roamed each other, teasing, touching, caressing.

They built a steady rhythm, Liz meeting Jason's body thrust for thrust. She wrapped her leg's around his body, pushing her deeper, filling her completely.

There were long plays of movement, Jason changing stroke and position, the feel of him inside her. He pulled her legs up to her chest, arching over her, redoubling his efforts, he groaned and yelled her name. She stretched her legs out until they were resting in the bend of his arms, panting, screaming.

Then the grinding, thrusting, pounding, plunging, driving force of their bodies left them covered in sweat and calling out together.

Vaguely, Liz could hear something, someone was shouting, "Jason! Yes, God, Jason, please!"

"Come on, Elizabeth, come on, baby!" he cried. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

They kissed, joined together, orgasming as one.

It took a while for Jason to regain the power of thought. When he did he realized that Liz was crushed under him. But when he moved so she could breathe, she pulled him back.

Before they could bask in the glow of their love-making, there was a loud noise from the baby monitor.

Liz sighed and said, "A mommy's work never ends."

Jason pressed her back to the bed.

"I think we woke him up," Jason said, pulling on his boxer briefs.

"No!"

"Yes, you scream loud enough to wake the dead," he smirked heading for the door.

"Me?! You were right there with me, mister!" she called to his back.

She whispered to herself, "I'm loud? He's loud. I think I'm deaf in my left ear…"

Soon the noise from the baby's room stopped and Jason joined her in the bed.

"Loud?" she asked.

"Very loud," he said. "We may have to sound proof the bedroom and upgrade the baby monitor."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I want to go on a date," Liz said over dinner, while spooning food into Cameron's mouth.

Jason looked up, fork halfway to his mouth.

"I mean, I know we date, but Emily had an idea."

Jason shook his head.

"I'm not sure I'm going to like this."

Liz grinned, "You just don't like to go out. But every once in a while, I must be social. And I want you to be with me. It'd be awkward being out with Emily and Nikolas without you."

Jason let it sink in. Liz just kept feeding their boy.

"You're talking about a double date."

"And what if I am?"

"You want me to go on a double date with my sister?"

"No, I want you to go on a date with me, accompanied by Nikolas and Emily, to do couple-y things."

"Okay..." he paused, "so you want me to go on a double date with my sister?"

Liz gets an incredibly serious look on her face and says, "You know what, fine. I'll get someone else to go with me. What about that Lucky Spencer, that guy used to moon over me in high school?"

Jason took over feeding Cameron.

"Emily says he's single because he's functionally retarded, that they'll let him bag the groceries but not work the register."

"That is incredibly mean, Jason!"

"Mean is you telling me you're going out with another guy. I never said I wouldn't go on this 'double date', I'm just saying it could be awkward. When you drink, you get grabby."

"So what if I do?"

"My sister will be there."

Liz leans over and whispers to Jason, "I got a newsflash for you, I think your sister knows we're having sex. We do have a kid."

"Elizabeth, you spend far too much time with Emily. She's a bad influence."

Liz went playful, "Ooo, I'm gonna tell her you said that, you're gonna be in big trouble."

"Seriously, what would we do on this aforementioned double date? As far as I know, Nikolas and I only have Emily in common."

"It's not about you, Jason. Couples need other couples to do grown up things together. We could go to the park, the beach, on vacation, out to dinner…"

"Or we could get a dog. And go to the beach, park, vacation thing. Name it Lucky."

"Oh, that's just hateful," she said, laughing.

Elizabeth looked faux shocked.

"And did you just liken your sister to a dog?" She got up and grabbed the phone. "I'm calling her right now, you are in so much trouble."

He lunges towards her, wrapping her in an embrace and kissing her breathless. After a moment, Liz forgot why she was holding the phone.

"Was I gonna call somebody."

"I don't think so."

"Okay, so you take the little for his bath and I'll clear up here."

"Sure."

Once man and baby were safely out of the room, Elizabeth picked up the phone and dialed Emily.

"Okay, girl, he's gonna do it. But oh, girl, your brother shoved his foot so far down his throat he was kicking himself in the ass."

"He doesn't talk that much, how'd he manage that?"

"He mighty be quiet around others, but here he feels free to express himself verbally, and he does, frequently.

"So how'd he express himself today?"

"No, you don't want to know what he said."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Well, he told me you thought Lucky Spencer was like Jessica Simpson, but without the pretty hair and boobs. And then he called you a dog."

"See, now, I was going to behave on our little double date. But now, I'm going to save all that sly, craziness just for him. I'm going to let it build up and then there's going to be tequila shots and he's going to meet 'Emilia' and 'Lizzy'."

"Oh what, now I have to get all drunk and crazy, too?"

"You know you want to."

"I've been drunk in front of your brother. Hello, have you met Cameron?"

They both laughed and Emily said, "Just wait. It'll be fun. Make sure to dress in layers so the tequila can make your clothes fall off."

"You are all kinds of wrong, Em."

"I know."

It was date night. Cameron was safely tucked away at Grams and Liz was excited to go.

Jason was standing in the living room looking awkward in his suit and tie. He'd been standing there for a while, waiting for Liz to come out of the bathroom. Which finally she did. She put on her shoes and did a little twirl in front of him.

"Do I look fat in this?"

Of course she didn't but Liz was feeling especially wicked. She'd been on the phone with Emily while in the loo getting ready. Em had worked her into a state and then sent her out to Jason.

"What am I supposed to say?" he asked, confused.

"What do you think you should say?"

"Elizabeth, you look beautiful, wonderful and stunning."

"But do I look fat?"

He let out a breath.

"No, you don't."

"Okay, I guess."

Jason just stood there, brow furrowed in confusion.

Just then a horn beeped.

"That's them. Let's go."

Jason looked out the window.

"A limo? Is there a reason we can't just take your car?"

"You have something against limos?"

He just stood there.

"Come one, Jase."

Liz woke up, head pounding, mouth dry and cottony, cursing Jose Cuervo's name. Right before she stumbled to the bathroom.

Jason sat in the living room, and could hear her retching. When she opened the door he was holding a glass of water.

"Ugghh."

"You need the water. Liquor dehydrates."

"Uhhhh."

She took the glass and sipped, heading for the couch.

"You want anything to eat?"

She moaned a little, curling up into a ball.

"I didn't tell you to drink a whole bottle of tequila…"

"Shush," she whispered, "This is your fault."

He paused, looked up from the refrigerator and gaped.

"My fault."

"Yes," she continued to whisper, "If you and Nikolas had been more fun, Emily and I wouldn't have felt the need to…" She started snoring softly.

The phone rang and Liz didn't even hear it.

Jason answered it, "Hello."

"It's Nikolas."

"Yeah, hi."

"Is Liz up?"

"Kind of."

"Emily passed out in the bathroom and I had to carry her to bed."

"Pretty much the same here."

"She's says it's our fault."

"I got that, too."

"I asked her how and she threw up again."

"I asked and Elizabeth fell back to sleep."

"I don't know where it all went wrong," Nikolas said, oblivious.

"I have an idea."

Dinner had been a bust. Nikolas and Jason weren't conversating and the ladies couldn't get served anything harder than wine. They were all frustrated.

Liz and Emily decided dinner was over and it was time to hit the club.

_Jason believed that was where the night took an awful turn._

The night started normally enough. Em and Liz grabbed foo-foo mixed drinks and danced. The men watched and glared at all those who attempted to cut in. Finally, the women gave up and went to the upper bar, which was just as noisy, but a little less crowded. They were sitting girls next to each other, the guys on either side of them.

Liz and Em ordered a couple of tequila shots and started downing them, the guys drank brews and watched.

After the first shot, Emily says, "So you think I'm a dog, huh?" She looked Jason square in the eye.

"What?"

Liz piped up, "Yup, called you a dog. I was there."

"I never said that. I just said all the things she thought we needed to do with a couple, we could get a dog."

"That's not any better."

The second round arrived and was immediately slammed.

"So, why can't you two start a conversation?" Liz said to Jason and Nikolas.

The men sat there silently.

"That's why," Emily said.

Round three.

Lick, slam, suck, drunk.

"Hey, Emily, let's go dance."

"I want to dance with Nikolas."

The man in question looked doubtful.

Liz just stood up and headed to the dance floor.

Jason called, "Aren't you going to ask me to come?"

Liz stopped and turned.

"Are you?"

"No."

She just snorted and got out on the floor. Emily finally got bored trying to get Nikolas out there and joined her. There was some suggestive movements, some dropping down low and sweeping the floor with it, what can they say, they like to get down.

"You think we should order them some water?" Nikolas asked.

"Do you think they would drink it?"

"We could tell them it's vodka."

"Won't work. Elizabeth doesn't mix liquors. She might start out with a fruity drink, but once she hits the tequila, that's it."

They decided to try the water thing anyway.

The ladies exited the floor, sweating and happy. They took a drink from the tall glasses in front of them and made faces.

"Fuck is this?" Liz said.

"This tastes like shit!" Emily exclaimed.

"It's water."

"Oh, that explains it," she waved to the bartender, "Hey, fella, come here. More tequila!"

Jason and Nikolas groaned in unison.

"Come on, don't be like that…" Liz said, just prior to shot 4.

The night carried on…

"You know," Emily slurred, "Nikolas is all reserved here… But at home it ain't much better."

"Emily!" Nikolas said warningly.

Liz joined in, "Em, there are things I need to talk about with my best friend. But I can't cause you're his sister."

"No, girl, you can tell me, cause I'm drunk, and I won't remember tomorrow anyway."

"Well, there's this thing, and it's a swivel thing, it's like," she stands and rotates her hips, "It's like… half… half… whole!"

They laughed drunkenly.

"I know what you're talking about, do they teach it in school?" Emily asked.

"No, girl, they get it from porno!" Liz cackled.

Emily called, "Hey, hey, buddy, need another round."

Nikolas leaned over to Jason.

"Should we stop them?"

"Only if they get to the extent of alcohol poison. Otherwise, the fight will be legendary."

Nikolas just sighed.

The girls downed shot 5.

The women just proceeded to get louder and then Nikolas can't seem to take any more.

"That's enough, Emily. You don't…"

"You shush! You don't get to- And why when we make love is it always romancey, fancy stuff? Huh? Why can't we just, you know, bam! Against the wall!"

Nikolas reddened.

Liz looked from Emily to Nikolas, then leered at Jason and then back to Emily.

"I ain't got that problem."

Jason just pinched the bridge of his nose, shook his head and sighed. He then leaned against the bar and sipped his beer.

"My problem is research, you know, figuring out what to do next."

"It's always, sweet and romantic… Sometimes I just want a long hard-"

"Emily!" Jason raised his voice. "Please!"

She turned on her brother.

"When you gonna marry my girl? Huh? She's all your girl and stuff, so marry her."

Liz piped up, "He asked, I said no."

"You're stupid."

They paused for shot 6.

Liz blew out her breath hard and yelled, "Hot damn! I love this song." She moved to the beat and grabbed Emily's arm. "Come on, girl!" She stood up on her stool and moved to the bar, Emily joining her.

Jason and Nikolas made an executive decision.

As soon as the girls fell off the bar, the men caught them.

"There's a bottle at home ladies, let's get blitzed in private," Jason said.

"Sounds good," Liz slurred. "Hey, hey, Em. The guys wanna take us home."

"Maybe I'll get the thing…" She leaned against Nikolas suggestively.

"Yeah, sure," he said, uncomfortably.

And the guys escorted them out.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (PG-13 with a dash of NC-17)

Liz screamed like a drag queen when Emily showed her the ring. So loud, in fact, that Jason came running from Cameron's room to see who was dying.

Elizabeth shooed him away saying, "Go play with your son, there's girl talk to be done."

"Did you know that rhymed?" Emily smirked.

"Funny, Emily. So, when's the baby due?" Liz asked, sarcastically as Jason left.

Emily replied, "Oh you're hilarious." And flips her off with the ring finger, showing off her sparkling diamond.

"Seriously, I want to when, where, and what state of undress you were in when he popped the question?"

"Two nights ago, Le Cirque and completely dressed. But when we got back to the hotel, it was a whole 'nother story. Remember that 'half, half, hole' thing?"

"Yes," Liz said.

Emily just giggled.

"You dirty tart, you got some."

"I got some, and that some got some, and then that some got some. And I guess we were loud, cause the management called and asked us politely if we could please turn down our TV, wink wink, nudge nudge," Emily sighed, "It was magical."

"So, we have to start planning, like, right now. When do you want to get married, where, flowers, dresses? We need to start looking at dresses right now, because I am not wearing taffeta even if my life depended on it. And if you turn into Bridezilla I swear I'll object at your wedding on the grounds that you turned into a spoiled brat."

"Oh, Liz, what would I do with out you?"

"Probably be marrying that dork Zander."

Emily looked horrified. "Eeeewwwww, hell to the no!"

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to deny you dated him?"

"Just for a minute, before Nikolas and I got together. I was a little lonely and vulnerable."

"Whatever, he was still a dork."

"That's fine, cause I'm not marrying him, I'm marrying Nikolas Cassadine." She started singing, "I'll be a princess, a- a- a- a- p- r- i- n- c- e- s- s-, princess."

Liz just laughed. "Have you asked what you'll be princess of?"

"He's Greek, they're all princes, so it doesn't matter! Yay!"

The women discussed bridal plans until the wee hours, then came time to set those plans in motion.

Emily and Liz excruciated for hours over dresses. Eventually settling on a hand-made, floor length, white, strapless gown. With a beautifully jeweled bodice that ended in a full skirt. She chose a jeweled crown with a long veil that trailed to the floor. Diamond jewelry accompanied the look, ½ carat studs in her ears, in all 12 holes. A thin silver chain that help a 5 carat teardrop diamond and then her 25 carat Emerald-cut pink diamond ring. So, the understated look. Liz tried to talk her down from all the carats, but Emily stomped her foot and had her one and only tantrum of the planning process. So, Liz relented and gave her Bridezilla moment.

Liz, the maid of honor, looked equally stunning in a strapless, hunter green, floor length, straight line, spun silk gown. For jewelry, she only wore a strand of pearls around her neck.

Cameron got to be the ring bearer, Jason was a groom's man and Nikolas' uncle Stefan was his best man.

There'd been a rift in the family that had been mended by the pending nuptials. Stefan and Nikolas both decided they wanted their family more than they wanted to hold on to a grudge.

Emily and Nikolas decided to be married at the Queen of Angel's Church there in Port Charles by Father Coats.

When the day finally arrived, the flowers were exquisite, the string ensemble played harmoniously, and everything went off with out a hitch. Liz cried into her white rose bouquet and Jason looked stoic, but handsome in his tux.

Vows said and the new couple introduced as man and wife, the wedding party adjourned to the Quartermaine mansion.

There were many toasts to the happy couple, the meal served and more toasts made. Liz noticed Jason, seated next to her at the head table, pulling at his collar, looking supremely uncomfortable.

"Are you okay, Jason?"

He smiled in a grim fashion.

"I don't like big parties. I'm not comfortable in large crowds."

She sympathized with her man.

"We could take a break."

Jason stood up and took her by the hand. Liz made their excuses to Emily and Nikolas, saying they'd be back in a few. Emily knew about her brother's issues and had no problem with them taking a break from the hubbub.

They made their way up the winding stairs and into a room. One Jason recognized immediately.

"Can we go to another room? This is my old room, I…" he fidgeted, wanting to leave.

"This is the room you were living in when you were crushing on me when I was sixteen?" Liz queried playfully.

Jason's eyes lit up.

"I… I don't remember. Maybe you should remind me."

Liz trailed her fingers up his suit jacket.

"Let me think… I always wore that denim skirt with the cotton trim…"

"With that pink tank top," he put in.

"You remember!"

"I remember more and more every day." "I bet you do…" she said, hand moving from his chest down his body. She rested it on his groin, lightly cupping him.

"What are you planning, Elizabeth?"

"Just to relax you. Help you get through this family function."

She massaged him through the fabric of the trousers, feeling him harden under her hand. The other hand went to his face, pulling him in for a kiss. He put his arms around her and then she unzipped the trousers and slid her hand inside.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered.

"Shh," she said, continuing her ministrations. She worked him into a frenzy. He was groaning and calling her name. She finally released him and then turned and presented her back.

"Unzip me."

Slowly, he ran his hands from the small of her back to the nape of her neck. His fingers caught the zipper and pulled it down. She turned to face him, sliding the gown delicately down her body, stepping out of it gingerly and placing it carefully across a chair. She stood there in her black, lace, body shaping bustier and panties, the image completed by sheer black panty hose and garter belt.

Jason held his breath a moment, fantasy fueled by her form.

"Your jacket, Jason. Take it off," she commanded quietly.

He complied, never taking his eyes off of her.

She very deliberately removed his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt, sliding it down his shoulders, fingers trailing down his arms. She placed it with her dress.

"Now, Jason."

He then seized her in his arms, tipping her head back for a crushing kiss. His hands traveled to the thin, flimsy fabric of her panties, tearing them from her body. She gasped and then pushed him back, unbuckling his belt, unfastening his pants and lowering them in a motion almost too quick for Jason to see.

Just as quickly he was on his back on the bed, Liz astride. She took him deep inside, grinding and thrusting as she played with his nipples. His hands fastened on her hips, moving with her, guiding her.

She threw her head back as she rode him, then pulled him up to her. He kissed and suckled at her breasts, mouthing the underside, making her moan his name. She ran her fingers through his hair, encouraging him. One hand moved between them, circling her throbbing clit, making her arch and gasp.

She felt the tightness in her center. The quivering starting quietly, then rushed through her. She called his name as her orgasm flowed through her. As she constricted around him, he found his own release. His arms tightened around her, and he moaned into her hair as she leaned against his chest, sated.

They stayed together for a long moment, then Liz slowly disengaged. He helped her stand, caressing her hips.

She picked up the tattered piece of lace that had once been her panties and showed it to Jason.

"You are very lucky I'm wearing a long dress," she said, stuffing them in his suit coat pocket. He just smiled, satisfied.

They cleaned up and dressed, making their way back to the party.

Jason was now much more relaxed through the event and even joined Emily on the floor for one dance. He then turned to see his irate girlfriend and decided on two dances for the night. Warm from the champagne and the general temperature of the room, he removed his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. He then took his lovely companion in his arms and did his best not to trip on his feet.

Young Dillon Quartermaine was lingering around the head table, watching the adults. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw something, ever so slightly, poking out of Jason's jacket pocket. He couldn't resist, he had to investigate. Pulling the fabric from his cousin's jacket, he inspected it. It was little and… And then Emily caught him.

"Dillon, what have you got?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, trying the old 'hide it behind the back' routine.

"Give it to me," Emily ordered.

"'Kay," the boy said.

Emily looked at it for a minute, then realized what it was and quickly stuffed it back in Jason's pocket.

"Don't go through other people's things, Dillon," she said, sending him back to the children's table.

She caught up with her brother coming off the dance floor with Liz.

"Dillon found something in your pocket, Jason," Emily smiled.

"What?" he said, stunned.

"Oh, nothing. Just a piece of black lace. And, oh my gosh, it looks just like the lingerie set Liz picked out for this dress…"

"Um," Liz said, intelligently.

"You guys are so busted," Emily giggled and went to join her husband back at the table.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (R) storng langauge

Two months later, Jason found himself enmeshed in the Metro Court Hotel job. He'd been contacted by Jasper Jax to build the competition for the Port Charles Hotel.

Jason was excited at the notoriety a contract of this magnitude would bring. Jax was a prominent figure in many business endeavors in the US and abroad. Having his company's name attached to any project Jax was involved with could do nothing but good. Not to mention the payday. Completed on schedule it would bring an extra 500,000 bonus.

The only hang up was Mister Jax's architect, his wife, Carly Jax. She was loud, arrogant, abrasive, occasionally abusive. Immediately, Jason took a dislike. That dislike deepened when she began making passes at him. Passes that unfortunately, Liz had been witness to on a few occasions. Mrs. Jax was not discreet.

There were a few blow ups in the Webber-Morgan household over the woman's abominable behavior.

"Why don't you just tell her to keep her hands to herself!" Liz shouted.

"What good could that-" he stopped. "This is a very important job. I don't want to lose the contract. I ignore her, Elizabeth. I wish you would too."

"So, she can grope you, as long as you get to keep your contract?"

"That… is not what I was saying. All I'm saying is, if I can ignore it for the time being, just get through this job, we'll never have to deal with her again." He took a deep breath, "And, Elizabeth, I don't want her, I want you. Only you. You're the only one I think about-"

"Oh no, you will not be derailing this conversation with your sweet talk. If you don't say something to her, I will. Don't think I won't," she said, her face pink.

Jason looked at the calendar directly in front of him.

'Oh, shit,' he thought. 'It's day two, Cameron and I should be at the fishing cabin.'

Jason had no idea how to extricate himself from this argument.

"Well, what do you have to say to that?"

Jason stared at her stupidly for a moment.

"Can't you just pretend you don't see it, just until the hotel is built?"

Liz was livid. "Next time that skanky, bleach blond tramp touches you, I'm punching her in the face."

"Okay, um, I think I'm going to go to the store and buy you something. You know, I'll give you a break, too, and take Cam with me."

"You are not going anywhere. I know what it is, you think I'm all hormonal, like I'm PMS'ing or something."

"Well, you do get like this once a month."

"Oh, so you're a doctor, now, huh? You can diagnose PMS now? So, I can't control my hormones?"

"No, you can't. Look at you, you're shouting over-"

"Oh, you better not say nothing. It is not nothing that some trashy bimbo wants to fuck my boyfriend and he doesn't see fit to tell her he's taken."

"She knows I'm taken."

"That's worse, Jason."

Jason was getting lost, in exasperation he grasped at straws. "What can I do to make you not yell at me anymore?"

"You could tell that cheap whore to fuck off."

"Okay, I'm not going to do that."

She took a breath.

"What the fuck do you mean you're not going to do that? Are you fucking kidding!? First you ask me what's bugging me and I tell you, you tell me to ignore it. That doesn't work so you ask me what you can do to make it better, I tell you, and you won't fucking do it! "

"No, I'm won't. I'm going to finish this job and never, ever see her again."

"Fuck that, you might not see me ever again with that attitude."

He turns to the door.

"I'm going to leave so you can deal with your issues."

"Motherfuck," she said, picking up something handy, a vase, and pitching it at his head. Fortunately, he ducked in time and got out the door.

Ten minutes later, Liz is sobbing on the phone to Emily, who can barely understand her. She's getting a few words, like "Jason…bastard…bitch…Carly…hitting on my man…fuck him…told him to tell her to fuck off…he wouldn't…fuck him…he left…threw a vase at his head…missed the fucker."

Emily spent the next two hours consoling her friend. Then a very ticked off Emily got on the phone with Jason.

"Oh, you've messed up."

"What did I do wrong?"

Emily paused a second, taking in her brother's stupidity. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I ignore Carly, I stay away from her. I told Elizabeth I'm only interested in her, but she lost it. Threw a vase at my head. I don't think I've ever heard her swear like before. She can be scary."

"You were asking for it. You knew the state of mind she was in, you aren't new. Why else do you go to the fishing cabin for three days? You knew it was a bad idea, you should have disengaged quickly and run away. There was no way you were getting out unscathed."

"But, I didn't do anything wrong."

"It doesn't matter. All you had to do was agree. Even if you had no plans to do whatever she said. All you had to do was agree, you moron!"

"I'm not going to lie to her."

"You're an idiot. Okay, let me ask you this? Do you want your relationship with Liz to be over? Because it seems to me this Carly Jax thing is a deal breaker."

"I want to be with Elizabeth, I just want to finish this contract. I don't give a shit about Carly. Elizabeth is right, she's a skank."

"Did you say anything like that to your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Why not, numb nuts? All you had to do was agree. Moron."

"Well, what do I do to fix it? Please stop calling me a moron and give me some damn advice."

"Well, you're not going home tonight."

"Can I crash with you and-"

"Big negative there, bro. Liz is bringing Cameron over to stay a bit and she doesn't need to see you. Plus, I did that thing where I told you she was pregnant. I'm not doing that again, I already took one for the team."

"Well, where do I go?"

"Rent a room at Jake's, dipshit."

"Emily!"

"What, you told me not to call you 'moron'."

"Okay, I stay at Jake's. When should I talk to Elizabeth?"

"Look, you need to leave messages everyday, saying you were wrong. And if you can't bring yourself to do that, at least say she was right. Ask after Cameron and be humble."

"Alright, Emily. What do I do about Carly Jax?"

"My suggestion is not to deal with her, go straight to Jasper. I have the feeling if Liz sees that woman look at you sideways she may flip out and kill us all."

"And she swears she's not crazy."

"Not the point."

"Okay, I'm going to go rent that room now."

"Yeah, well, you do that. I'm going to sit with your son and console your girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, Emily."

"Wrong person, idiot."

"Good bye, Emily."

She opened the door fifteen minutes later when Liz arrived.

"I don't-"

"Honey, just take a break. Go to Jake's, get a drink or two or three. Try to relax."

Emily took Cameron into her arms.

"Seriously, thin thread here honey, go unwind."

"Can't I just stay here with you?"

"No, babe, Nikolas is scared you'll castrate him and quite frankly so am I. Just go have a brew or a shot, shoot some pool, whatever."

"I guess, shouldn't be all cooped up anyway. Has Jason called you?"

Emily circumvented the truth a tad.

"No, Jason has not called me. But if he does call, what should I tell him?"

"To fuck right off to hell," she said.

Liz gasped when she realized what she'd said in front of her son. Emily covered the boy's ears and said, "Liz!"

Cameron just started chanting the swear word.

"Liz, just go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Kay."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (NC-17) very adult content

When Liz entered Jake's, the owner, Jake, realized that things were going to be interesting. Liz had a look in eyes that screamed trouble, and when she sat at the bar and ordered a bottle tequila, Jake was positive this was not going to be a normal night.

"You sure you want a whole bottle?" Jake asked.

"You going to sell it?"

"I suppose, just wondering what makes you come in here ordering a whole bottle of tequila, with out mentioning a glass. It's not my policy to let customers drink directly from the bottle."

"Then I would like a shot glass, lemon wedges and salt as well."

"Liz…"

"I'm drinking tonight, Jake. You selling?"

"On one condition."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me what's got you drowning your sorrows in a bottle of alcohol?"

"I had a fight with Jason."

"We all fight with our men."

"I might have thrown a vase at his head."

"That's colorful."

"And… I might have been just wee bit, a tiny bit, mind you… I might have overreacted a smidge. Only a little, I was still right."

"I noticed that you're not happy."

"Yeah."

"So, what do you prefer? Being right or being happy?"

"I'd like to be both."

"If wishes were fishes, Liz."

"Yeah," Liz said, desolately.

Jake put the bottle, shot glass, lemon wedges and a salt shaker in front of her.

"You get rowdy and I'm shutting you down."

"Yeah, okay. Can you call a cab when I pass out?"

"Girl, I'll take you home myself. Cabbies are notoriously light handed when it comes to drunk passengers."

Liz cracked a smile.

"Be careful, Liz."

Jake intended to keep an eye on Liz and see to it she didn't make herself too sick. No good the young mother ending up in the hospital. She also wondered how long it would take for Liz to realize Jason was in the bar, sitting in a dark corner. Jason hadn't noticed Liz yet, and Jake was looking forward to the fireworks that would ensue.

A blonde was sitting at the bar, two seats down from Liz, sipping a foo-foo drink. She'd been staring at Jason all night. Jake knew her, Courtney, and also knew she was a barfly. There was no love lost between the two, as Courtney had a predilection for going after men who were spoken for.

Liz had begun slamming tequila, pausing about two minutes between each of the three shots she just took. Her head was feeling full and fuzzy. She was loose and her inhibitions were getting low.

Jake was looking at the unfolding scene. Jason got up to go to the pool table, Courtney Barfly went to join him. Liz noticed Jake looking at something intently. When she turned she noticed Jason, and said barfly, she reacted. She grabbed a half empty bottle of beer on her right and launched it across the bar.

Jake reacted a bit too slow.

"Okay, everybody, closing time!" she shouted, slamming a hand down on the bar.

Liz got up and headed towards the pool table.

"What the hell?! You're crazy!" Courtney shouted.

Liz advanced on her sneered, "If you don't get your filthy, trampy, disgusting, cock-juggling self away from my man I will beat the slut out of your herpes infested body, you whore."

Jake laughed. The three looked at her. Her expression changed quickly.

"Seriously, everybody, out! We're closed."

The patrons groaned and left. Except for the three in the unfolding tableau.

"You can't talk to me like that! You drunk bitch."

Jason started to say something to Courtney.

"Oh, hell no! Listen Miss, you know good and goddamn well that man is taken, so you deserve all the abuse I can heap on you!"

Jason moved from Courtney's side of the pool table over to Liz's.

"Liz, you know I wouldn't-"

"Yes, but I don't want yet another skanky whore putting their hands on you. I'm tired of it! Why do you have to be so hot? And these hoes think they can just touch you… It makes me fucking crazy!" Liz punctuated her words with another beer bottle, picked up from a nearby table. Courtney ducked just in time.

"Courtney, you should leave, now," Jake said from behind the bar.

She started to protest.

"The bar is closed, get out."

"Fine, you crazy bitches stick together."

"And don't worry about coming back."

"Whatever, stupid bar…" she grumbled as she left.

"On that note, I'm going to head on up to my room so you crazy kids can work things out. Don't forget to lock up."

Liz stared Jason down.

"What now?" he asked.

"What now is I leave and you go back to what you were doing."

"I don't want you to leave."

"Then stop… I'm emotional Jason. And you're not! I just can't-"

Jason stopped her. "I'm not emotional? I have feelings Elizabeth."

She was starting to slowly sober.

"But I tell you what makes me crazy and you-"

"I don't know how to respond. I just don't. It's part of the injury."

"I get jealous, Jason."

"I am well aware."

"Then make me feel better for once! Tell the-"

"I would have, but a beer bottle came flying before I could even look up!"

"I'm not apologizing for that."

"Are you going to apologize for the vase?"

She stood there, staring at him.

"Maybe."

They stood silently again.

"Why can't you tell that woman to leave you alone? She's sexually harassing you! Do something about it!"

"I don't feel threatened by her, you do."

"Oh, that was just the wrong thing to say. Jason, if we ever plan on getting passed this, you need to seriously think before you speak."

He was silent.

"I'm crazy Jason, but you say some of the stupidest things."

"And you overreact."

"Yes, I do. Maybe we should call it quits."

"I didn't say that."

"Why would you stay with a crazy, overreacting, beer bottle and vase throwing psycho?"

He moved towards her, taking her hand.

"Because I love the crazy, overreacting, beer bottle and vase throwing psycho."

"You love me?"

"I love you. I love your hair, eyes, your smile and I love the way you ramble when your happy or sad or excited. I love you for giving me a son and for letting me be myself, and I will tell you everyday for the rest of my life. I am in love with you Elizabeth Webber, and I'm truly sorry for everything I said earlier."

With tears brimming in her eyes Liz spoke. "Jason you are the most infuriating man alive, I knew that you cared for me but you never once gave me any indication that you loved me. You always say that you want to make a life because of Cam but you never once said that you loved me." She took a deep breath. "That maybe what caused my minor overreaction to Carly Jax."

"Well," he said, pulling her into his arms, "I'm going to show you how much I love you now."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

She hopped up and wrapped herself around him, legs around his waist, arms around his neck. She pulled his head to her, lips coming together with bruising force. Liz didn't feel like gentle. She wanted… More.

Jason returned her passion and then some, he turned until she was resting on the edge of the pool table, and his hands went to her face, then running through her hair. Liz kissed him everywhere she could lay her lips. She then pulled at his jacket, pushing it off of his shoulders, then tearing the t-shirt over his head. She fondled him as her mouth tasted every part in it's reach.

Jason gave as good as he got. His hands on her breasts, squeezing, thumbs rubbing her nipples, fingers sliding down her body.

Suddenly Liz pushed him back, he looked startled until she began pulling her shirt off, pushing the straps of her bra off her shoulders, advancing on him until he was pressed against the bar. She was topless quickly, rubbing her body against his.

Jason quickly changed their positions, lifting her up onto the bar. Liz scooted back as he jumped up to join her. He was on her, grinding against her, his mouth on her breasts, making her moan and cry out. Liz managed a hand in between them, unzipping his jeans, reaching inside to feel his hardness, to make him as crazy as he was making her.

Jason returned the favor, undoing her pants, pulling them down and off before he reached between her legs gently playing with her nether lips.

"Do you like that, do you want more" he asked as he inserted one finger and then another into her core.

"God, yes, Jason. I want you right now!" she said panting and clawing at him wildly.

He claimed her mouth in another hard, punishing kiss.

"Right fucking now, Jason!" pushing him away so that he could finish removing is pants.

After he divested himself of his pants, he moved back in between Elizabeth's legs. He gave her a hard kiss, while moving one of her legs up to rest on his shoulder. He took his cock in hand and gently rubbed her clit with the head. He enter her core with a powerful thrust.

He began to move after about thirty seconds of stillness. He pulled almost completely out, then pushing halfway back in. Then again and again until he pushed all the way in touching her womb. Elizabeth screamed at the top of her lungs, passion unhinging her.

"Jason! Oh, my God!"

Elizabeth's body began to tremble with the first stages of an orgasm. Jason knew she was close, but want to make it last longer.

He whispered in her ear, "Don't come yet, sweetheart. Hang on, baby, just a little bit longer."

Liz had other ideas, removing her leg from his shoulder wrapped both around is lower back. Elizabeth made her inner muscles ripple and triggered both their orgasm.

"Oh, God, Elizabeth!" Jason yelled between clenched teeth, the buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." She smiled at her man. "Do you think we can get of the bar now and go home?"

"I have room upstairs," he replied with a smile.

"Well. Get me to a bed, so I can break you in half again."

"You're going to kill me someday woman," Jason smirked.

"And you'll love every second of it."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (PG-13)

Back at the Bridal Suite… Jake had just got the edited version of that fight and make-up session.

"You named me after a bar?"

"Yeah, but technically speaking we didn't name you after the spot you were conceived, just the place. Like Cameron. I mean, we didn't name him sofa."

"Oh my God, Mother."

"Yes?"

"Whatever, I'm gonna destroy that mental picture. What happened next?"

"The point of sharing that with you was that was the first time your father said he loved me. Not about where you were conceived."

"It doesn't change the facts. Let me wrap my mind around it. You got into a fight about my future mother in law, because you thought she was a hoes beast, and you throwing beer bottles at some random chick at a bar led to my dad telling you he loved you for the first time. You guys are crazy."

"It wasn't some random woman in my altered state of conciousness. I was flinging empty beer bottles at that homewrecking slut Carly Jax." "Mom, again, future mother in law were talking about," Jake stated with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head. "You know, when you do that, you look just like your father." Liz said with a smile. Spencer poked his head in.

"Time for the pictures, Cous," he said, followed into the room by Jason, Cameron, Dexter and Nikolas.

"Already?"

"Yeah, it's been hours, lady. Come on!"

Jake looks at her dad.

"You named me after a bar."

"Yes, but look at it this way. You're not alone. Cameron was named after the street your mother lived on, you were named after a bar, Dexter got his name from the nice desk clerk at the 40 Winks we had to stop at during the biggest storm in recent history. Only Nikolas got away unscathed."

"But we could make something up," Elizabeth put in, "So he doesn't feel left out."

"No, that's quite alright. I'm fine with being named after my uncle."

Cameron looked sad a moment.

"I still miss Aunt Emily every once in a while."

"We all do, hon," Liz said, wrapping her arms around her son.

"Picture time, Morgans. Let's go," Spencer said, pushing back his own feelings.

It was a week after conceiving their third child, Dexter. Though Liz and Jason didn't know that at the time.

All they knew is they had braved the storm of the year driving from Port Charles to the hospital Emily was currently admitted to. They'd been waylaid a night and a day, but made good time after that.

Nikolas had been cryptic when he called, just telling them where he and Emily were and stating that she wanted Liz and Jason there. There were no flights due to the oncoming storm so the couple chose to drive. After dropping Cameron and Jake, now six months old off with the Quartermaine's, they got on the road.

Now they were in Emily's hospital room. Confused and scared, they waited for the doctor. Nikolas hadn't left Emily's side for longer than a few minutes the whole time she had been there.

No one was answering questions, they were just told to wait for the doctor.

When he arrived, Jason and Liz were chomping at the bit.

"All the test results are back, Mrs. Cassadine. And the prognosis is not good."

"What prognosis?" Liz yelled, "You haven't-"

"Liz, listen to the doctor."

He continued, "I'm afraid the original tumor in your breast has metastasized to your lungs and is no longer operable."

Jason and Liz stood, shell shocked. Nikolas just looked grim, as if it was not news, but it still cut him to the quick.

"You have a chance if we begin Radiation and Chemo therapy immediately. The complication with that is-"

"I'm pregnant!" Emily yelped. "I'm sorry, Liz. I wanted to be the one to tell you I'm having a baby."

"Oh my God, Emmy. What… Sweetie…"

"Mrs. Cassadine is refusing the treatments."

"What?" Jason said, startled.

"I'm keeping my baby."

"Emily, this will kill you," Nikolas said desperately.

"You don't know that. I could…"

"What? Magically go into remission with out any treatment at all? It won't happen. You'll… And I'll be…"

Emily looked at her husband, his depth of love for her and fear open before her.

"I love you Nikolas. And our baby. I'm keeping our baby."

So far, Liz and Jason had been standing there like furniture. But Jason was growing frantic.

"Emily-"

"Jason, what else can I do?"

Nikolas shouted, "You could have an abortion! You could get treatment! You could try to live!"

"I am, Nikolas, I'm living for our baby. For you."

"If you gave a damn what I felt you'd do everything-"

"Nikolas I am not killing our baby."

"It's not-"

"Nikolas Cassadine! I don't let politics sway my views. What another woman chooses is up to her. But I will not give up this baby!"

"I can't stand here anymore. I'm… I'll come back when you see reason."

Nikolas stormed out, the door slamming behind him.

"Jason, will you go make sure Nikolas doesn't accidentally kill himself?" Emily said sadly.

"Yes, but I need to talk to you when we get back."

"I know, bro. I'll be here."

Elizabeth watched her man go and turned to her friend.

"I'm not going to shout or fight or freak out-" "That'll be a first," Emily laughed.

Liz tried to smile, but couldn't. She sat with her on the bed and took her hand.

"Are you out of your ever loving mind?"

"No, right now, I am still quite sound of mind, if not body."

"Please don't-"

"What? Joke about my impending doom?

"It's not funny."

Emily grew serious.

"No, it's not. It's a goddamn shame that I won't live to see my baby grow. That I'll never see the first steps, hear the words…" Liz's best friend dissolved into tears.

"Emmy, I'm here. It's okay, honey, I'm here."

Emily sucked in a breath.

"I'm just so fucking angry! Mom had cancer, Grandma, who knows how far back? It's a plague!"

"I… I don't know what to say, except… I love you. You're the sister I never had. We've been through everything together, and if this is our next adventure… So be it. I'm with you girl."

Emily seemed to lose some of her fire.

"Lizzie, I've been so tired. And Nikolas is so angry. I know it's not at me. He's most angry at himself. Like he could have stopped it…"

"You know those Cassadines," Liz said, finally managing a grin.

"They take so much looking after," she said weakly. She brightened though. "I have a dying wish, Sweetiekins."

"Emily, don't-"

"Shush, Elizabeth Webber! It is my dying wish to see you married to my brother."

Liz blinked.

"Emily Annabelle Quartermaine-Cassadine! That is… Wait, I can't even pretend to be shocked. Emotional blackmail is right up your alley."

"So true. And I will use it to my advantage as much as I can."

"Jason won't want to talk about getting married with… with you sick."

"Hello? Emotional blackmail. Very shortly, my brother will come in here and be all 'Jason Morgan' with me. I will defy and irritate him and then demand he marry you before I die."

Liz couldn't hold it back anymore, tears flowed from her eyes, clouding her vision. The two women just held each other, Liz laying by her side on the hospital bed.

"Love you, Lizzie."

"I love you too, Emmy."


	17. Chapter 16

Adventures in Marriage

Finale

Emily and Liz were in a whirlwind of wedding preparation. Emily had suitably cowed Jason into submission, not that he was really objecting. Em and Liz were packing six months of planning into two weeks, and though Emily was tired, she kept pace with Liz, traipsing from the fittings for the dresses, to the florists, caterers, wedding cake 'designer'. Jason's job was the rings and the tuxedoes for the men. And heaven help him if he failed in Emily's eyes.

She was a master at arms, yelling orders, cajoling, bickering, fussing. But in the end… It was beautiful. The Quartermaine gardens looked like Eden when Emily and the florists got done. Liz's dress fit like a dream, despite the protruding bump, and flowed around her like it was moved by an invisible breeze. The food was perfect and the cake was a delicious work of art.

Emily as her matron of honor lead the way, followed by Liz's friends from college, Myshia and Joanna. Nikolas stood with Jason as his best man, Max and Milo Giambetti rounded out Jason's groomsmen. Liz walked down the aisle with her father, trying not to cry her make up off.

They stood before the minister and said their vows with all the love in their hearts. Emily might have been the impetus to hurry the wedding along, but they knew this day would come. They finally stopped dancing around it and surrendered. It helped that Emily brooked no opposition, especially when Liz balked, her feet occasionally cold.

Liz and Jason looked into each other's eyes.

"I, Elizabeth Imogene Webber, take thee Jason Morgan as my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love and care for you for the rest of my life. I promise to make the most of every day we have together. I swear my life to you, my love, my husband, forever."

Jason's eyes shone and he blinked back tears.

"I, Jason Morgan, take thee Elizabeth Imogene Webber, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to love, care for and protect you for the rest of my life. I promise not to take one day for granted. I swear my life to you, my love, my wife, forever."

They kissed and doves were released, a string quartet played softly as they were presented as Mr. Jason Morgan and Mrs. Elizabeth Webber-Morgan.

There was dancing and drinking and general revelry abounding at the reception. The only sadness was noted when Emily cried off early, tired and weak. Liz kissed her friend good night and joined her husband at the table, laying her head on his shoulder, blinking back tears.

One hour until Jake's wedding…

"You've never really talked about Aunt Emily."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and then looked directly at her daughter.

"It was too much for a very long time. Emily wasn't just my friend, she was like my sister."

Jake could see the pain in her mother's eyes.

"If it's too much, Mom…"

Liz took a deep breath.

"Yes, it's hard, but… It's part of our story.

"Emily got worse and by the time she was at 26 weeks, she was so sick she couldn't leave the bed. Nikolas was a mess, he alternated from staying by her side, to railing at her for not getting treatment. It was horrible to watch. He would be cooing to her belly, stroking it, then dissolving into tears and then yelling. He was in a lot of pain.

"But, Emily took it all in stride. It helped that Jason had a long talk with Nikolas, reminding him of his role. After that, Nikolas started the depression and anxiety meds and just took care of Em.

"I was at work when Jason called. Emily was at 32 weeks and had been taking drugs to stimulate the baby's growth, but her condition had gotten worse and she was on the brink of losing the baby. They had to do an emergency C-section, which saved Spencer…

Liz's eyes filled with tears.

"We knew how sick she was, but it didn't sink in, truly, until they delivered Spencer. She looked at her son, and the light just went out of her. She held him, kissed him, pulled Nikolas close, kissed him and closed her eyes.

"Nikolas sat there with his son in his arms, dumbstruck. I took Spencer and held him… Nikolas just broke down. The man… He didn't have words, he just sobbed. Eventually he calmed down and while they took Spencer to be checked over and took Emily…" Here Liz broke down. Jake put her arms around her mother, then leaned back and took her hand.

"There was more. That was when he told us… He'd been diagnosed with a brain tumor. Inoperable, he said. He also said, Emily knew, but he'd sworn her to silence, that he'd find a way to beat it. When it became obvious that he was not going to survive, he and Emily made plans.

"They wanted us to adopt Spencer, make him a Morgan. And of course we did. Jason had his lawyer draw up the paper work that day. Nikolas fell into a terrible decline, and he didn't want us there. He'd suffered Emily's death, he didn't want anyone to watch him suffer his own.

"So, as soon as he was old enough to understand, we told Spencer everything we could about his parents, but you were there for most of that. Then we had Dexter shortly after we were married. And we named our next Nikolas, mostly because Emily would have liked it, but also because Nikolas Cassadine had become part of our family, and we wanted the name to be part of our legacy as well.

"I'd like to say that your father and I lived happily ever after, but that of course would be a lie. We argued, we had our own emotional hurdles to overcome. But we did, because we love each other."

"Actually, we overcame the obstacles due to dogged determination on your mother's part and my unyielding belief that whatever your mother says is right."

Jason walked into the room and took his wife's hand, pulling her from her seat.

"Yes, that's absolutely true," Liz said, wiping a tear and kissing her husband.

"No time for sadness today, Elizabeth. We have to go give our daughter to the Jax boy and then find a nice coat closet to sully."

"Daddy!" Jake said, exasperated.

"Try not to embarrass our daughter too much today you randy old goat," Liz smiled and then reached out to Jake. "Come on, sweetie, I'm sure the planner is having a stroke, as you only have twenty minutes to get your veil on before you walk down the aisle."

The Morgan-Jax wedding went off with nary a hitch. Mrs. Jax made only a two passes at Jason before being pulled away by her husband and ordered to be seated.

Jake walked down the aisle with her father, and Liz cried from the pew. Jake's brothers and cousin acquitted themselves well as John Jax's groomsmen, with very little embarrassment.

Jake danced with her father under the spotlight and then was handed to her groom. Jake and John swirled around the dance floor as Liz and Jason held each other, watching their baby girl, all grown up.

"I'm fairly sure I found a secluded coat room at the end of the entrance hall," Jason whispered in Liz's ear.

"What time is it?"

He looked surprised, "Why?"

"The kids have a bet and I want Jake to win."

He gave her the time.

"Ten more minutes, my love, and then we can leave with my panties in your pocket."


End file.
